The runner who stopped running
by moon.dust.demon
Summary: The Hydra fiasco has finally ended, but the team finds themselves with a new mission and an unexpected guest chasing the same threat.
1. New mission

**Ok, so I know I haven't posted in a while and I'm sorry but i just finished my exams and just finished this story so I thought i'd publish it. And YES there are probably mistakes but ya. And I think you understand why it took me so long to finish this one cause its 32 chapters long and i was juggling a few others at a time. **

**p.s. In the story, Triplett is still alive. (If i ruined that part of the hsow for you, my bad.)**

**Ok, here it is.**

**(hope to hear your comments ;D)**

Shield had been rebuilt after they defeated Hydra a year ago. People were still sceptical about joining S.H.I.E.L.D but a few joined. Coulson stayed on the bus with his primary team. They had been on a job and got back a few days ago so the team was in the lounge room relaxing. Skye and Bobby were on the couches talking. Mac, Simmons and Fitz were at a table, Simmons watching Mac and Fitz playing a game of chess, while Hunter and Triplett were sitting at the mini bar. May was in was in Coulson's office talking with him.

"I still can't believe that you let him back into shield. Back onto this team." May declared, unpleased.

"I wasn't thrilled about it ether, but he has shown that he wasn't going to lie to us again."

"So you trust him?"

"Not at all. But he is still an expert in what he does so he is of some use."

" Agent Triplett is in the same expertise."

"Yes, but he has more experience. I know how you feel about this May, but he is useful here, he can't cause trouble and if he does, then I'll let you pumble him to dust. Plus, I can keep a closer eye on him here."

After the end of the Hydra incident, a few months later, Grant Ward was put on trial and after long arguments, he was agreed a second chance since he had helped them out with information of hydra. Coulson wanted him no where near the hub or anywhere where he could disappear, so he put him in a small container up in the sky with him and peoples who would not help him.

He was in his little room, alone and looking over pictures. It was pictures that he found of before the hydra incident. Pictures of the team laughing and all there projects.

That's where he spent most of his time since no one talked to him and some couldn't stand to see him. He went on missions with them but as soon as they got back, he was exiled to his room. Simmons, Triplett, Bobby, Mac and Hunter had forgiven him and where able to talk to him, only if they had to. Fitz, Skye, May and Coulson were having a harder time forgiving him. They made efforts but every time that they would see him, they kept thinking of what happened. Fitz remembered being underwater and his speech problem, which he had just gotten out of. Skye remembered her father and what he did. May remembered all the lies and him almost killing her. When Coulson, it reminded him of the entire Hydra operation.

The team weren't thrilled when they heard that Ward would be let back on the bus. In fact, Simmons and Fitz made a plane to put acid around his bed at night so he would fall out of the plain. When Skye and May thought of using one of the alien guns that they had stored away and accidentally pointed it at his head.

They finally got over the need of killing him and are trying to accept him being there. When Coulson was talking to May, the screen in front of his wall started flashing red. He tapped it to see that it was another mission call. May got everyone around the touch table and Coulson looked around and saw that one person was missing.

"May, go get Ward." She looked at him, giving him a look that showed that she really didn't want to. "I'll go get him." Mac intervened and walked away. A few minutes later, they both came back. Ward stood at the end of the room, away from most of them.

"Now that we're all here, we have a new mission. A few strange activities have been happening in New York." He started.

"Why is it always New York?" asked Triplett.

"I thought the same thing, but this is not alien. Its a group that's going around and they have been braking into houses and multiple places."

"Why are we going? Shouldn't that be the FBI's job or something?" asked Hunter.

" They think that there might be some special ties to this group. So we're going to go check it out. Skye, I'll need you to find where they are now. Everyone else, get ready, we're landing in 30 minutes." and everyone went their separate ways.


	2. New player

45 minutes later, the team was in the streets of New York and had a location on the group. Skye, Fitz and Simmons stayed in the van, while the rest went into positions. They saw the building, and thankfully since it was a work day, the streets were empty. They started moving towards it, icers in hand. May opened the door and they all walked in.

*1 hour before*

In the streets of New York, a girl walked down the paths. She was 5'9, had a slim but fit frame and wore jeans, a pair of black converses and a black tank-top with a leather jacked over top. She had a bracelet on each wrist, a ring on her middle finger on her left hand and her brown hair was tied in a pony-tail in the middle of her head. She passed thru a few peoples then her phone buzzed. She opened the screen to see that she got a new text message from an unknown number.

_Hello_

Hello who is this?

_I'm surprised that you don't remember me_

I'm sorry, I think you might have the wrong number.

_No, I don't. I'm surprised that you haven't heard me yet. I guess your not as perfect as I thought_.

She didn't answer, she was half afraid to and half afraid to find out who it was. Buzz buzz, her phone went again. She saw that it was a picture. A picture of a younger her, another girl and a boy, all wearing torn up clothes. She was terrified.

_I finally found you._

At that, she ran back to her apartment, took a bag, filled it with a few things and started running. As she turned a corner, a bag went over her head and she was thrown in a van.

When the bag was lifted off of her head, she saw that she was tied to a chair. The girl looked around and saw that it looked like the inside of and abandoned building. It was a dim lighting even though it was the middle of the day. All the windows had boards on them and none of the lights were on, only one right above her.

"hello again, it's so nice to see you after so many long years." she heard the frightingly familiar voice.

"What do you want? Why can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE!?" she yelled into the dark. As she did, she wiggled her ring off of her finger and held it in her palm.

"I wish I could. But you know that I can't" She heard the voice echo from the shadows around her.

*Now*

The team entered the building. It was dark but with the dim light, they saw that it was empty. "I'll go find us some lights." May said before heading off with Coulson.

Ward, Mac and Triplett continued on forward into the other room. They heard voices coming from another room. Soon there were shouts and voices echoing thru the building. The three looked at each other then continued on.

As they got to the entrance of the other room, the lights turned on blinding everyone for a second, well almost everyone. As the lights got switched on, the girl took this opportunity to kick the chair on it's side and breaking the legs, letting her get her feet out.

The three men saw others with guns and once they were spotted, it was a shoot out. They hide behind a knocked over table and shot the others. A man was coming towards the girl on her side. He lifted up a knife and was going to stab her, but she yelled and said with a face stricken by fear "No, please. Please" she begged. The man showed mercy, and she took that moment to kick his legs, making him fall and kicked him in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

She grabbed the dropped knife and started cutting herself free. Ward had seen what she had done from the corner of his eye. As they had almost shot all of the men in the leg or the arms or chest or head with the icers, Triplett sat down violently, clenching his shoulder. A stain of red indicated that a bullet had hit him.


	3. fight

All of the men finally fell. The two stood up and started walking towards the chair. As Ward turned his head, the girl had finally cut the last strings from her rope, got up and looked at Ward who was walking towards her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, but the girl turned to her bag and bolted for it. Ward ran after her as Mac was taking care of Triplett and getting May and Coulson. The girl had grabbed her bag and ran towards the exit. Ward ran and caught up to her.

He grabbed her arm to stop her, but she turned around and lunged her fist at his face. he dodged and tried twisting her arm, but she twisted with it, got her arm free and went for it gain, but at his gut, which he blocked.

The two went at it. She kicked, hit, punched and he blocked them. Or he would try to pin her but she would just get out of his grip and start again. The two rumbled for a bit till ward kicked her to her back. She kicked him and he fell at his turn.

She tried to get up but Ward put the icer to her leg and pulled the trigger. She tried getting up but her leg failed her and she fell back down. She turned to ward, who was going towards her and she put her good foot up and kicked him right in the jaw. She then hit him in the gut, which followed by him grabbing her hands and pinning them to one side.

She tried kicking but one leg was pinned and the other was not responding. He took the gun and pointed it at her, pulled the trigger and the blue powder followed by the girl falling asleep. He let go of her and stood up.

Coulson walked over to him with the rest of the team. Coulson looked down at the girls limp frame on the floor, her bag not many feet away and one of her fists clenched.

"What is she holding?" he asked. Ward bent down, opened her hand and found a ring in her palm. Coulson handed him a handkerchief in which he wrapped the ring in and put it in his pocket.

"What do we do with her?" asked Hunter. "We bring her back to the bus. Interrogate her, see what she knows about this mystery group. Mac, could you carry her back.?"

"I think I will manage." And he bent down, picket up the girl in his arms and they all started walking as Ward picked up her bag and walked behind them.

That's when he realized that all the men from the other room had vanished. Skye had driven up to the door and Simmons opened the side of the van. As the others pilled in, Mac passed the young girl to Triplett who was already sitting and sat in the spot next to him. He then took the girl back so Simmons could take a look at Triplett's wounds.

"So, who is she?" asked Fitz. "We don't know. She was there but she was tied up, we're bringing her back to see what she knows." answered Triplett.

As they arrived, Mac brought her to the interrogation room and set her down gently on the floor and closed the door, locking her in. Coulson was in his office and Fitz, Simmons, Triplett, who was getting treated, and Skye were in the lab, all having the screens on the interrogation room waiting from movement from their guest.


	4. Finally awake

An hour later, they heard a grumble coming from the screen. Everyone turned their attention to it. The girl had sat up and had here hand to her head. She looked around in the room and stood up.

She looked around at the walls and tried to find a door with no luck. She then put her hand on her ears. She looked at her hands then in her pockets, but couldn't find what she was looking for. She then got in a ball on the floor, got out headphone and her phone, then put them in and started playing music.

She closed her eyes and was saying words without making any sound. Coulson came down and asked "does anyone know what she's mumbling."

"let me get the lip reader." said Skye before typing a few times then a dotted line went around the girls mouth on the camera and words started appearing on the edge of the screen.

Hush, don't speak

When you spit your venom,

Keep it shut, I hate it

When you hiss and preach

About your new messiah

'Cause your theories catch fire

I can't find your silver lining  
I don't mean to judge  
But when you read your speech, it's tiring  
Enough is enough

Covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing I go la la la  
I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
If my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it,

Everyone looked at it, when Skye said "those are lyrics to a song."

"you know this song?" asked Bobby.

"ya, it's a song from pentatonix. La la latch." she pulled out her phone, started typing things then put up the volume. The lyrics started booming out. She fast forwarded it so it match the lyrics of the song.

They looked at her then coulson said "alright. I'm going to go in." but as he took a step, Ward asked "sir. May I go in instead?" Everyone looked at him, shocked by his question. Shocked that he really said anything at all. "why should you go in?" asked May. " She saw me before, she could respond better to a familiar face. Please sir, let me go in and if you find that you should step in, I will leave without a word."

"alright." Ward walked down to the door and stepped in. She was still sitting on the floor and with her hands over her ears. He put the papers down which made a slight tapping sound, as it did, her eyes opened. She tapped her phone screen, pulled her headphone out of her ears and put it in her pocket.

Ward walked over, extended his hand but she just got up and walked passed him. She sat down at the chair on one side of the table while Ward sat on the other side. "so, let's start with your name" she crossed her arms and answered.

"Julia. And yours would be?"

"I'm special agent Grant Ward of shield." she squinted her eyes at him and said "then why do you not think that thats true?" he looked at her a little shocked.

"excuse me?"

"you don't truly believe that you are who you say you are. Why?"

"let's not get off topic. What is the name of the group?"

"what group?"

"the ones that you were with in the building."

"With?! Ha, that's funny. No there's no way I'm with those people."

"then why were you there?"

"I tried to run after getting mixed up with them but they hunted me down."

"so what's the name of those people?"

"they call themselves... Wait. Why should I tell you?"

"what?"

"why should I tell you who these people are? Im not even sure who you people are"

"I have already told you. We are shield, we're going to help you." ward said, placing his badge on the table. She picked it up and looked at it.

"alright, I believe your with shield. But usually people who want to help aren't shooting me in the head with sleeping bullet and dragging me somewhere that I don't know and locking me in. Where am I anyway?"

"your on the bus."

"that weird. Why is a plane called a bus?"

As she said that, everyone upstairs who were watching were shocked by most of her answers but we're really surprised by that one. "how did she know it was a plane? She was asleep when we brought her." Hunter said.

As he said that, Skye said "thats not the only thing weird, she doesn't exist."

"what do you mean she doesn't exist?" asked May. "I checked every single data base everywhere. Even the ones that have tried to be deleted. She doesn't exist. Try to get ward to ask for her last name. Maybe that'll clear things up."

Couslon talked into his ear piece, asking Ward to ask her last name. "what's your last name." "Webb"

Skye tipped in her computer, that's when they heard Julia speak "looking for me on a computer won't help" everyone looked at the screen. Skye looked at coulson and said "she's right. There's still nothing about her." she put away her computer and watched the screen.

"you have something of mine" she said, interrupting Ward. He looked at her then said "yes, we have your bag on the plane with us."

"no, you have something of mine with you." Ward pulled out the cloth and placed it in front of her. She sat up, unfolded the cloth and found her ring in the middle. It was a metal ring with three little jewels on the top. A Crystal blue one, a light purple one and a emerald green one. She took the ring and put it in her palm.

"your not going to put it on?"

"I will. So where are you taking me?"

"we're taking you to a safe house in Canada, you'll be safe there until we find out who you are."

"listen honey, that's a great story and all, but why don't you cut the bullshit and tell me the truth."

Everyone was shocked. "how could she have known that he was lying? Even I believed him." said Simmons.

"alright, we are keeping you here till further instructions." Ward said.

"ok. Well I should learn to love this little room,, since thats probably where your gonna keep me right?."

"yes."

"ok, well can I keep that? Just so I have something to do between question periods" she said pointing to a blank pad of paper with a pen clipped to it. Ward waited for coulson to say yes, then he handed her the paper. "thank you." Julia said with a smile, put in her ring, then got up and went into a corner and started drawing.

"who said I was done with questions?"

"me, I dont feel like answering anymore. If I want to tel you something then I'll show the pad of paper to the camera in the corner." Ward got up and walked out.

He walked up to the briefing room where everyone was and asked "Ok, am I the only one that found that really weird?" everyone looked at him and none had an answer. "how could she have possibly known that I was lying? Or that we were on a plane?"

"I'm not sure, but for now, she will not talk to anyone so we'll just wait and see what happens." Everyone went there separate ways.


	5. trying to get answers

After a few minutes, Coulson found the team in the lounge room, all but Ward. "Where's Ward?" everyone shrugged. He went up to the briefing room and found Ward leaning over the table, watching the screen. It was the girl. "Anything new?" he asked. "no, she's just been drawing and listening to music or just lying on the floor."

"Do you think that she will answer an questions now?"

"I don't know sir. Maybe."

"Well, then let's give it a shot."

Coulson walked down to the room and walked in. Julia was sitting at the table. She looked up and said "Hello."

"Hello there Julia. I'm agent Coulson."

"So, what questions do you have for me now?"

"Well, that depends on what you want to let us know. How about where you came from?" "Am I aloud to decline that question"

"You are free to answer what you want."

" Then I will not answer any questions about my past or my personal life until I feel it necessary to tell you. Which at this moment, it is not."

"alright. What about how you ended up in that abandoned house tied to a chair?"

"like I told your other agent, I was hunted down and they kidnaped me, tied me to a chair then you all came and busted in, shooting everyone, including me, with a sleeping bullet. That's all."

"Will you tell us who these people are?"

"no."

"Miss Webb."

"Julia."

"Julia. These peoples are a threat to millions of peoples. They have been breaking into dozens of places and killing several people. Now, if you tell us who they are and what they do, we can stop them from hurting anyone else."

She looked at him, took a deep breath and spoke "They call themselves the spiders of the world. What the do I wont tell you and you wont be able to find them on any data base or from any computer. They vanish and can almost never be traced. You won't find them, unless they want you to."

"It sounds a lot like another group that we found and stopped before. They were called centipede."

"What did these guys do?"

"They used a liquid that would turn people into super soldiers by giving them super strength."

"No, that's not them. People with probably the same kind of twisted minds, but its not them. They do other things that aren't so... merciful."

"What do you mean. That isn't something that people are very happy with. Some lost their lives because it went wrong."

"But did they ask for it?"

"That's not the point."

"No, it is! Those peoples died by a choice. They wanted to go thru with that psychotic idea. These peoples don't ask. They just take and if it goes wrong, they discard it like a broken toy."

She took deep breath once again "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just. Those are not nice people, and whoever thinks that there are people that are worst, I have a hard time believing that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Is there anything else that you wish to tell us."

" Ya. Don't get tangled up with them. You wont like what you'll find. Or what will happen." With that, Coulson left.

He went upstairs to find the team watching the screen. "So, did anyone get anything of what she said."

"No, we don't know anymore about her or her past life, but, we did find something interesting. Simmons." May said. "Right. How she sits or lays down," and an image of Julia sleeping and sitting down poped on the screen. "how she wraps her arms around herself when she's sleeping and when she's sitting, it an indication of loneliness and of a lack of emotional connection. This is usually a habit of peoples who were neglected by their parents as children." Simmons said.

"And, we found this." Skye clicked on the screen and the video of Coulson questioning Julia came up. She zoomed in on her hands and it showed Julie slipping the ring off of her finger. "She did that right before you started talking to her and when I gave her back her ring, she didn't put it on till I was done asking questions." Ward answered.

"We think that she is hiding something, and that ring is the key to it."

"Then let's go find out what it is that she's hiding."

They all walked down and walked into the room. They found her sitting at the table. "Hello again." She said while they all walked in. "Wow, I didn't know that you needed this many people to ask me some questions." she said while giggling. "hello, everyone. I'm Julia, but you probably know that."

Simmons smiled and waved then coulson said "we are here because there is something that you are holding back from us."

"you'll have to narrow it down for me."

"your ring, Julia." she looked down at her hand and moved the ring on her finger a few times with the two fingers next to it. "wow, I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out."

"so... Um, what is it?" Simmons stuttered.

"what is what?"

"your... Ability?" Julia giggled and said "what's your name?"

"Simmons."

"well Simmons, I wouldnt really think of it as an ability. But I guess it is one. Here." she stood up and walked over to the group.

She twisted her ring off of her finger and put it towards the group. They all looked at it skeptically. "dont worry, it won't hurt you. Ok, we need a brave soul." she looked in the eyes of all of them. Julia turned around and said "fine. But then I'm not telling you anything. Nothing at all. If you can't trust me, then how can I trust you?" she said while leaning on the table.

Triplett made his way to the front and said "I'll do it."

"what's your name?"

"Triplett"

"well agent Triplett, this won't hurt but it will be a bit strange." she said while standing up and getting closer to him. She held his Hand and looked to see what finger the ring would fit on by placing her finger next to his.

"are you ready?" he nodded. "now don't worry, just say what's happening when you put it on ok. It should explain everything" and she slipped it onto his pinkie. As it went on his finger, he felt a sensation go thru his body. He looked around and saw people's mouths move but heard nothing.

"what?" he said. They tried talking again but he couldn't hear them. He took a step back and fumbled a bit. Julia walked up to him and showed him her hand. He understood and extended it to me and she pulled the ring off. "wow." he said.

He steadied himself on the table then shook his head. "what happened?" asked Skye. "eh... It felt like, um... Like"

"like you couldn't hear anything and you were almost not in control of what was around you" said Julia. "ya"

"that's the point. This ring is made of a special metal that dulls the sences. But it dulls one in particular. Care to guess which one?" she said. "sence of stability?" answered fitz.

"nope."

"sence of reflex?" answered Simmons.

"nope."

"sence of touch." answered Hunter.

"close very close. Think 5 scences."

"smell?"

"sight?"

"wow this is harder then I thought." she turned to triplett who had stood up straight and said "what could you not do when you had the ring on?"

"hear." everyone finally got it.

"wow, that took some effort. The ring dulls the hearing. It turns a normal person hearing to an almost deaf person's hearing. But it turns someone with extreme hearing to someone with normal hearing. That's why I wear the ring."

"so your saying that you have extreme hearing?" coulson asked. "yup."

They still looked skeptical. "what? You dont believe me? Alright." she went around the table and wrote something on little pieces of paper. She put then in her hands and brought her cupped hands to the group. "all these papers say truth but of 1. Say what you got in your paper and if in telling the truth, I will be able to tell who's lying." she sat down on the chair after that everyone took a piece of paper, and closed her eyes.

"go" she said. "my full name is Alphonso Mackenzie" Mac said.

"My friend was turned to stone" said Hunter.

"I have two brothers." said ward.

"my father is a killer" spoke Skye.

"my mother is still alive." said May.

"I almost drowned." said Simmons.

"I had a speech problem because of lack of oxygen" said fitz.

"My mentor turned out to be a psychopath." said Triplett.

"I am married to a man named Hans." said Bobby.

"I am supposed to be dead." finished Coulson.

Julia looked at the group and went in order. "I never wouldn't have pictured you as an Alphonso, but I like it" she said pointing to Mac. " intrigued by how it happened but won't ask if you don't want to talk about" to Hunter. "hope they were good brothers and if not then I'm sorry." to ward, who slightly looked at the ground. "it's ok, my dad's messed up to." she said to Skye. "thats fantastic" to May. "that sucks and I'm happy that your alive." to Simmons who gave her a smile back. "thats horrible but I'm glad that your getting over the speech problem." to fitz. "that really sucks and happy that you didn't follow him into madness." to triplett. "you were never married to a man named Hans." to Bobby. "And me to." to coulson.

"so the one lying is you." she said to Bobby who unfolded the piece of paper saying 'LIE' on it. "How did you know." asked Hunter. "when someone lies, their heart rate goes up. No matter how meny Times you try and stop it, it still goes up. So it was normal till... I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Bobby"

"till Bobby spoke them a heart beat went faster so I knew she was lying. I also knew we were on a plane because i heard the engines and I knew you were looking me up on the computer cause I could hear the keyboard. Believe me now?" they nodded.

"is that why the spiders of the world where after you?" asked triplett "yes."

"why?" asked Ward.

"ah, that is part of my past, which I have already told agent coulson, I'm not going to talk about."

"well, then I guess we are done here." coulson said. Everyone started leaving the room when Julia said "Agent coulson?"

"yes?"

"I'm guessing your going to keep me in here so could you bring me a bowl of water and some paper towel please?"

"of course. Is there anything else?"

"maybe a book if that's not to much trouble."

"I'll see what I can do." and he left.


	6. You're hurt

20 minutes later, Mac came in with the bowl and a roll of paper towel. "here you go."

"thank you." he set the bowl in the table then pulled a book from his pocket. "coulson told me to give you this. It looks like a good book, we don't have meny selections here." she took the book and passed her hands over the cover. 'fablehaven'.

"thank you, this is perfect." she said while placing the book on the table. "so why the bowl and paper towel?"

"I eh... I wanted to wash my face."

"and you didn't ask for a real towel."

"no, I-I'm used to paper towel."

"alright." Mac said with walking towards the door. "you know how you can tell if someone is lying. Well it's not hard to tell when your lying. If you need anything, just say it." he said while leaving.

He went upstairs and found Skye watching the monitor. "what do you think she needs it for?" "Im not sure, but she doesn't want us to know." he said while walking away. She watched as Julie sat opposite from her and did very little movement, blocking the view of the bowl or the paper towel.

It had gotten late and Julie held up something to the camera. Skye zoomed in and saw that it wrote 'sweet dreams whoever's watching'. She put down the pad of paper and lied down on the floor with her jacket over her eyes.

Ward went in a few minutes later to take away the bowl when he saw that the water had taints of red and the paper towels had it on them aswell. He looked at her sleeping on the ground with her arms wrapped around herself, and saw a piece of paper towel sticking out of her shirt.

He walked over and looked closer to see that it had the she red on it. That's when he realized that it was blood. He shook her awake. "what?" she grumbled. "your hurt"

"no I'm not." she said half asleep.

"then what is this?" he said while reaching his hands to her shirt. She slapped it away. "hey, off limits. And I told you, I'm fine." and she turned to her other side. He put his arms under her and picked her up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she said while being transported. "I'm taking you to Simmons" "but it's late" she whined.

"It's 10 o'clock" he said.

"what ever, it's hard to tell time when your shoved in a small room."

"can't your hear the clock?"

"listen to just the ticking if the clock and tell me if you can tell what time it is." she closed her eyes again, felling tired again.

Ward walked into the lab and Simmons looked at him with Julie in his arms and thought the worst. "is she..." she started.

"no Simmons, I'm not dead. Casanova over here dragged me down here. He thinks I'm hurt." "you are." ward argued.

"I'm also tired." he set her down on the table and Simmons came up to her. She pulled down her shirt, exposing the red paper-towel. "he's right. You are hurt. Why did you not tell us that you were hurt?"

"because it doesn't bother me." Simmons took off the red patch and saw a big gash just under her collarbone.

"how could that not hurt?" she asked.

"oh it does sting, but I've been thru worst."

They looked at her. "don't ask cause I won't answer. Plus I didn't think that I should bother you guys with that. Thought you had more important things to deal with" Simmons got out her first aid kit and said "alright, I can fix it, but I can't get to it if your shirt is in the way."

Julia looked at ward and twirled her finger, indicating him to turn around. "close your eyes. and don't peak cause i'll know if you saw cause your heart will beat faster. Don't feel bad, it's like that for every guy." Ward closed his eyes as Julia pulled off her shirt and put on a black bandeau that Simmons handed her, covering her chest and bra. "ok, you can turn around now. And good job, your heart didn't race. So ether you didn't look or your just really gay."

"oh I think it's option 2" said triplett as he walked in.

"look at that, its are brave soldier."

"triplett's fine." he said.

"so, your getting patched up to?"

"yup, so what's happened to you?"

"got shot, you?"

"don't know. Think I got cut. Could have been when those jerks shoved me in a van."

He took a closer look and said "how did you not know that that was there?"

"I was kinda thinking of other things. Plus I didn't think I needed to tell you that I was hurt cause I didn't want to bother you and I could take care if it, hence the water and paper towel."

Simmons continued cleaning then she wrapped it with a bandage and let Julie put her shirt back on, where she kept the bandeau underneath. "ok well I am going back to sleep. Good night everyone."

"I'll come and check on your wound in the morning." said Simmons.

"alright just not to early." she said joking.

She walked to the door of the lab then turned on her heels. "can someone show me back to my little cage, I was kinda half asleep when I came here."

"sure." said triplett and they walked away. They walked into the room and he said "ok well if that's all, then good night."

"actually, would you guys have an extra pillow and blanket?" he smiled and answered " ya, let me check." A few minutes later, he came back with a pillow and a warm fluffy blanket. "thank you." she said while taking it and laying it on the floor as triplett left.

As everyone started going to sleep or getting ready for bed, May went up to Coulson's office. "coulson, I need to talk to you about the girl."

"what is it may? I know know that you don't like new people aboard but she was there when the spiders were."

"exactly. What if she's lying, what it she's just pretending to be hunted so she can get information from us. It wouldnt be the first time that someone lies to us." she grumbled the last part.

"is this about Julia or about Ward? Look, I know you dont like having him on this plane but he has proven himself and I am willing to give him another chance."

"but.."

"it is my decision and if you have a problem with Ward, you'll just have to sort it out or to push it back. Understood?"

"yes sir."

She said before leaving.


	7. The plan

The next morning, Mac knocked on the door and walked in to find Julia curled up in the corner, wrapped in the blanket, reading fablehaven. "morning Alphonso." she said. He smiled, "you can call me Mac."

"ok, if that's what you prefer."

"so how's the book?"

"it's pretty good. Have you ever read it?"

"no, what's it about?"

He sat down next to her blanket ball and she started explaining the book to him. Julia captivated his attention as she explained what happened.

"so now they just woke up and no ones there. That's where I'm at."

"wow, that sounds really cool. Your a really fast reader."

"well, I had to have something to do. So what do you do Mac?"

"I fix all the machinery."

"so a mechanic?"

"ya, and a lot of other things, but it's pretty boring stuff."

"ok. Well I have a question for you."

"sure"

"why does agent May think that I'm a threat?"

"well, agent May doesn't trust a lot of people. I'm not even sure if she trusts me. She just has a hard time trusting new people, especially after what happened."

"you mean what happened with Ward?"

"how did you know that? Tv?"

"no. You can tell how everyone here feels around certain people."

"by their heart beat or something?"

"no, just normal people reactions. When i was with certain people, they were calm but when everyone came together, half were more stiff. You could see that ward was out to one side and when he spoke, some tensed up. A sign that they don't completely trust him. Why's that?"

Mac took a deep breath. "ward was an agent, way before I was part of the team. It turned out that he was part of hydra. He tried to drown Simmons and fitz. That's why fitz had a speech problem, he had a lack of oxygen when they came back up."

"did Simmons have it?"

"no, fitz made a breathing contraption for her so she could survive. Ward killed a lot of people and he tried to bring Skye to hydra to her father."

"so ward was part of hydra? Why did coulson let him back in?"

"coulson thinks that ward proved himself that he could potentially be a good agent again. Some us have forgiven him and tries to give him another chance."

"but the others are still holding a grudge. Understandable. I would have a hard time forgiving people who tried to kill me"

"anyway, I should get back to work." Mac stood up and started walking to the door. "Mac?"

"yes."

"come back ok? It's nice to be able to talk to someone. It's been a long time since I have."

"well I'll try. Maybe I'll send someone else to come and talk to you."

"thanks."

He looked up at the camera and said "ok, let me out May." and the door opened.

Julia looked at him shocked and realized that may had been listening to all that they had said. She curled deeper into her ball and opened up her book again.

Skye, fitz and Simmons were trying to find something on the spiders of the world. "do we have anything?" asked coulson. "no. I asked my connections from the rising tide and none of them have heard of them. They're no where on Any data files."

"we checked everything. We can't find anything." finished Simmons.

Coulson looked at the screen and clicked to zoom in on the camera in the room that Julia was staying in. "so, the only resource that we have, is her."

"she won't tell us anything more then their name, remember" said Skye.

"yes, but she is starting to warm up to some people" said May as she walked in.

She rewinded the footage and showed Mac and Julia talking. They heard her asked Mac the questions and some were a bit shocked. "well, maybe if we can send someone in and try to get her to talk to them about them, then maybe she'll give us some information. Mac" he called.

"ya?"

"you have a good relationship with Julia. Do you think that you could get her to tall to you about the spiders?"

"she talks to me but she talks to me about books and things, she won't talk to me about that. She needs someone to relate to. She relates to me because I said it looked like a good book. She needs someone thereto talk to but won't just ne there to ask her questions."

"I have a plan."


	8. Locked in

Coulson went and knocked on ward's door. "yes?" he answered.

"I need your help with bringing something out of the interrogation room."

"can't triplett or Mac help you with that?"

"they're doing something else. I need your help."

Ward got up and walked down with coulson. Coulson opened the door to the room where Julia was holded. "hello" she said as Ward walked in. "come to try and get some more answers?"

"no." Coulson said standing in the doorway and closed the door quickly.

Ward ran to the opening but he was to late, he was locked in. "Coulson? Coulson let me out!" he yelled. "welcome to my world." said Julia.

Coulson went up with the rest or the team and watched. He saw May with her arms crossed. "You don't trust her do you?"

"No" she said coldly.

They saw that Julia went up to ward and punched him square in the jaw.

"But I could learn to like her" May said with a slight smile.

Ward put his hand to his jaw and said "Why the hell did you punch me?"

"That was for being part of Hydra and almost drowning Fitz and Simmons." she said aggressively.

She turned around and started walking to the table and said in a softer tone "But since you did turn good again and your not trying to kill anyone, I only punched you in the face."

"Gee, thanks." Ward said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't be that sarcastic if I had kicked you were the sun don't shine."

The team upstairs started laughing at her remark.

"She's got some fight in her." Said Hunter.

"I knew she would, but hopefully she will let him in on a few of her secrets."

Julia pulled out the chair and indicated him to sit down as she hopped on the table. He came hesitantly and sat down. As he sat down, she slouched down and put her hand towards his face. He backed it away but she said "I'm not gonna hit you again, if I wanted to I wouldn't give you a warning."

She looked at his face and saw a red spot starting on his jaw line. "Just gonna bruise, you'll be fine."

"How do you know that you didn't break anything?" he asked, still a bit angry at what she did.

"Because I didn't hear any bones crack and I took off my ring before hitting you." she put up her hand to show that the ring was gone.

"Ok, so why do you think that the others shoved you in here?"

"I don't know. They probably get a kick out of me getting stuck in here."

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

"No, just that I'm somewhere that they don't have to worry about me bothering them."

Julia felt bad and uncrossed her legs and looked at him. "They don't hate you." He looked up a bit taken aback by her words. "They don't hate you. It's just hard for some to forget the past."

"What about you?"

She sat up straight and said "I try to forget it. It's harder for me to forget it then most peoples."

"They have to be reminded everyday by me being here."

"Well at least them its something that is something that they can remove themselves from."

He looked at her confused. Julia shook her head and smiled. "Well, since our stuck in here for who knows how long. What do you want to talk about?"

"What about your hearing?"

"No"

"Where you came from."

"No."

"What about your family."

"Hell no"

"ok, what about why you had headphones in when you first arrived?"

"n... ok."

She twirled and got off the edge of the table and walked to where her nest was. She bent down and got her phone and headphones. She sat back in the center of the table with her legs crossed. "So, I had headphones in because when I came here, I started panicking a bit cause I didn't know where I was, and to calm down I listened to music. It helps me relax and think of something else." He looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

"I just don't believe that a thing such as music can make everything better."

"Of really. With music it lets you express what ever emotions or thing that you want to."

"But how can one thing let you express everything. It's not possible."

"That is where you are wrong. There are different kinds of music. Categories. And you can connect those different categories to different emotions if you want. Skrimo can be anger. Pop can be preppy. Techno can be for people who want more upbeat things. Classical is relaxing. Rock is aggressiveness. And theres others."

"That's great, but those general things. You could say that about anything."

"Ok, give me a topic and i'll tell you if there's a song about it. Maybe not all of them but I bet you that most of them wil have a song and that I might just not know about it."

"Ok, let's start easy. Liking a girl."

"Be more specific."

"Thinking a girl is hot."

"Trumpets by Jason Derulo."

"ok, thinking someone looks not as good as they thought."

"You look better when I'm drunk by the White tie affair."

"not being controlled"

"Can't be tamed. by Miley Cirus"

"On drugs."

"Lucy in the sky with diamonds by the beatles."

"Cheating"

"A guy cheeting, ghost by Fefe Dobson."

"A girl fooling around"

"Your body by Christina Aguilera."

"Being in charge"

"Boss by Fifth harmony."

"Promises"

"Oath by Cher Loyd."

The two went back and forth for about a minute, Ward saying scenarios and Julia saying a song that corresponded with it. The team watched in amazement.

"Ok. What about someone who messed up and is trying to get someone back but the person wont take them back.

"Jar of hearts by Christina Perry. Believe me now?"

"Ok, I believe you."

"Good. Now, what about you? Why did you become part of Hydra?"

"Well... Hey, I'm not going to tell you my back story if you wont tell me yours."

As he said that, everyone got closer to the screen, waiting for her to start talking about her past, but she said "Guess then we wont know each others back stories."

"Fine."

"So... how long do you think that your gonna be here till they let you back out?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour."

"Do you know how long their going to keep me here?"

" A few days, then we might bring you back to New York."

"That's nice and all, but why don't you stop lying and just tell me if you don't know."

"Fine, I don't know when we're gonna let you go. We still haven't found anything on the spiders of the world and your the only person that we know of that has information about them."

"Well you'll have to find someone else."

"Why wont you tell us who they are?"

"I told you, I'm not talking about my past."

"Julia"

"No, I'm not talking about it."

Coulson looked at the two and said "Hunter, go get ward out. The last thing that we want is another fist fight."

"Are you sure? It could be fun to watch." Coulson looked at him. "Fine, I'll go get him." and he left.

Julia was standing in the corner and crossed her arms.. "Julia, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset."

"Well it's to late for that." she snapped back. She turned around and said "What don't you all understand. I Don't want to talk about the spiders of the world cause I want to leave the past behind me, not drag it along."

Before he could answer, Hunter opened the door and said "You have now been released."

"Ward, he means you." Julia said.

Ward looked back at Julia who sat back down at the table. "C'mon" Hunter insisted. "Ward walked to him and as he left, Hunter said "Nice punch by the way." Julia laughed as he left.


	9. moving upstairs

As he was about to close the door, Simmons came in with a small box. "Hello." She said. "Hi Simmons."

"Let's see those wounds shall we."

Julia kept he band under her shirt so she just took it off and sat on the table. She pealed back the bandage and looked at the wound.

"It's starting to heal."

"But..."

"But when it heels during the night, when you stand up the next day, your skin stretches which caused the scab to start to peel off and restarts the heeling process."

"What does tat mean, like will it do anything?"

"Considering the deepness of the wound and how frequent it would be open, it could cause an infection and that would put your hole shoulder and arm into pain and if it gets into your blood, then the entire half of your body."

"So what are you saying, that I can't sleep?"

"no, but you would need to sleep in a proper bed."

Julia's eyes grew wide. Before ether could answer, they heard Coulson's voice boomed thru the speaker in the room. "Is that the only option?"

"Yes sir, or else it could get worst." Simmons answered. They waited a few seconds then Coulson said "Alright. Put the bandage back up and bring her upstairs."

A few minutes later, Julia was upstairs with Simmons. They went into the briefing room and found Coulson and Bobby. "Julia, you will be staying in an extra bunk that we have. Your bag has been put there with everything that we think could not be used as a weapon. Agent Morse will show you around."

Julia followed Bobby around the plan. They got to the lounge and found Skye, Hunter, Triplett, Mac and Fitz. "Hey, what are you doing out of your cage?" asked Hunter.

"Why do you have to be so rude." Bobby snapped.

"It was just a question."

"Well you could have asked in a better way."

As the two where arguing, Triplett indicated Julia to go sit next to him on the sofa. She looked at the two having a harmless argument and she said "They sound like an old married couple."

"Close. They're divorced."

"Actually?"

"Ya."

And she started laughing. "Ok you two, how about we answer the question of why she is up here."

"Well, Simmons said that if I didn't sleep in a real bed, half of my body could get infected cause of my cut." Julia said.

The rest of the day, Julia talked with the group and they laughed all the time. It got late and everyone was getting ready to go to sleep. Ward showed Julia to her room and said "If you need anything, you can find are rooms and I'm at the end of the hall on the left."

"Ok thanks. Good night."

"Good night." and he closed the door.

As he turned to walk to his room, May stopped him and said "Just remember, you've already hurt someone, don't hurt her." And she walked away.

The next few days, Julia had stayed upstairs with the team and her wound had almost completely healed. The team had accepted her with ease and she helped around. They were all still trying to find the spiders of he world but found nothing. Skye was typing on her computer when she found something. She raced up to Coulson's office and said "I found something."

Coulson brought everyone to the briefing room and shared what Skye found. "Skye has found that the spiders of the world are going to a party tomorrow on the coast of Greenland."

"How do you know it's them." Asked Triplett.

"Because the invitation was sent electronically and I was able to hack it, and the fire wall created a picture of a spider over the planet." answered Skye.

"So, someone will have to attend the party."

"I can go, they wont recognize me." said Bobby.

"But, It's a music party so if you don't know about music, they will pick you out of the crowd immediately. We need to send someone that knows songs and bands."

Everyone looked at the one person who did. Julia.

She realized that everyone was looking at her. "No, im not going."

"You are the only one that knows about music that could blend in."

"There's the little problem of me just having jeans."

"We will find you a dress to wear at the party."

"what if they recognize me?"

"There's only one person from the spiders that's going and there are over 150 peoples going. The wont find you and if they do, they wont recognize you." answered Skye.

"How do you know."

"My guess is that they've never seen you all dressed up." finished Bobby.

Julia let out a big breath, "Fine. So I'm going in alone?"

"yes, but we will be there and as soon as something goes wrong, where pulling you out of there." Coulson said.

"C'mon. lets go figure out what your gonna do with your hair." said bobby as they walked somewhere else.

Everyone went to go get things ready, all but Skye and Coulson. "Coulson, is this really a good idea. Last time that you sent someone in, it didn't go very well. I mean, I almost died."

"Yes, she will be fine. I have a feeling that she's escaped danger before. Plus, she put a pretty good fight with Ward, I think she can handle herself."


	10. The party

Everyone had gotten things ready for the next day. Fitz and Simmons gave Julia a small icer and an ear pierce and mini speaker. Also they showed a mini camera that they would pin to her dress and it would seam invisible.

They landed the next day and Bobby, Skye, Simmons and Julia all went to find a dress that would suit her. After 2 hours, they came back and Julia went to go change in the bathroom.

After 30 minutes, everyone was downstairs and at the hangar door. "if anyone laughs I will hit them." they heard Julia's voice yell from the top of the stairs. She started walking down the stairs and everyone was shocked, but Ward was amazed.

She was wearing a black one shoulder dress. It went to her midsection then had an opening showing her left side. It was floor length with a slit down her right leg. On the shoulder there was a dark gold and red flower that fitted with the dress and there was one in the midsection that was connected to a sorta belt that went around her bare skin. She has her hair curled and wore a bit of makeup giving her a slight Smokey look with red lipstick. She also had small black heels that the strap snaked around her foot and ankle.

"hope your happy." she said while walking up to them. "wow." said Hunter. "I know, I'm good." said Bobby. "ok, um. Here is the little camera" fitz said as he came up to her he stumbled to put it on her dress as his hand were shaking. "here, let me" ward said, stepping up.

Fitz handed it to him before retreating back to Simmons. He put it in the gold petal designs on her shoulder. "there. " he said backing up. Julia Put the gun in her small belt around her legs and put the ear piece in. Skye handed her a small black handheld purse with the ticket and Julia got in the car with triplet and they drove off. "she'll be alright, won't she sir?" asked a concerned Simmons. "yes, she'll be fine."

Triplett drove Julia in a black car and the trip was silent. She watched as the pretty scenery passed by the window. "dont worry so much, you'll be fine." she heard triplett's voice say.

"I'm not nervous."

"also stop lying, your pretty bad at it."

"ok, I'm maybe nervous. Well last time that someone went in alone, they got shot."

"How did you know that something went wrong last time."

"a little bird told me."

"or a little ring."

She didn't answer. "yes, last time that Skye went in, she was shot, but she's fine, and that won't happen to you."

"how do you know?"

"because we'll be right there. We were late with Skye and coulson never wanted to leave anyone alone and be late again, it's to much to loose."

"well that helps me feel a bit better. And for your information I'm a great liar. How do you think I stayed hidden all these years."

"a small hut in the middle of nowhere."

"hahaha very funny" she said and smiled ay his sarcasm.

The car soon stopped and triplett turned ti Julia. "we're here. Just walk up and show them your invitation. You'll be safe and you'll blend right in."

She looked at all the people walking into the building. Some with long sparkly dresses, others with short ones, of all colours. All the men dressed in tuxedos.

"are you sure?" she asked.

"I am positive." he walked around and opened the car door for her. She slipped out and said "plus, you look amazing." she smiled.

An escort was coming towards her. As the young gentle man with pale skin, short brown hair and Brown eyes cane next to her, triplett said "I will come and pick you up at 9 miss."

"thank you Philip." she answered as she left with her arm around the man's.

As they got to the door, a women all dressed in black asked for her ticket. She took the small purse and handed the paper to her. "welcome." the lady said with a smile. "thank you." as she got to the door, the boy said goodbye and left to go get the other single guests. She walked in further and saw a room full of peoples, some dancing and others talking around tables.

"she's in." said May. "she's good, she acted as if it was all normal. Isn't that right Philip?" Hunter said mockingly. "very funny. But yes, she is good, I think she'll find what we need. Who knows, she might even have fun there."

Julia walked in and as soon as she did, she was sucked into a conversation. They talked about different bands and she was covering very well since she knew all of the ones they were talking about. "so, who do you work for dear?" asked an older lady.

"I work for an organisation called Ancestor Retrieved Time. We find older songs from composers and musicians that are long before are time and find their pieces that were never published or we find the inspiration of new artists and study the new techniques for their music. So I literally work for ART." they laughed at the end and the lady said "thay sounds lovely, I'll have to visit some day, your work sounds very interesting."

"it does indeed." said a male voice from behind.

"oh, Lester, how nice of you to join us." said the lady.

Julia froze at the name. She didn't know who she would see tonight from the spiders, but she didn't expect it to be him. She heard her earpiece say "Julia, turn around. Turn around so we can see him."

"is everything alright dear?" asked the lady.

She smiled and answered "yes, I was just thinking of the music that is playing and from who it was. It's sometimes hard for me to turn off my working mind."

She turned around to see a man with a tuxedo, short blonde hair that was slicked back, dark black eyes and a smile that the devil could wear. "and who is this beautiful lady?" she put her hand out and said "hello, my name is trinity."

"trinity? What an interesting name. And how did you come to acquire such a name?"

"well, my parents also had a love for art. They believe in destiny and found that it brought them tranquility so when my mother found out that they were going to have a child, they combined it into trinity. I apologize but I do not know your name." she lied.

"Lester Slite. Now, I am sorry but would you mind if I steal miss trinity from you. I just couldn't resist the thought of dancing with the most beautiful girl here"

"oh course not." the group said. "what do you say?" he asked, putting out his hand. "Im not sure." she answered.

She heard Syke's voice say "what are you doing?! Dance with him!". Julia swallowed the not in her throat and said with a smile "maybe just one dance." and she walked with him to the dance floor.

They started ballroom dancing with the other couples in the floor. "so mister Slite, what do you do for a living?"

"I work for a science department."

"really? And how did a scientist get invited to a music party? Unless there is a new science-music department that I haven't heard about." she teased.

"no. I have always hade a closer connection with music then science."

"then why are you in the science department?"

" because I have a passion for new discoveries and experiments. "

He starred at her for a bit then said " how rude of me, it's just that i feel like I've seen you before."

"maybe we have crossed in the street sometimes. Have you ever been to Calgary?"

"no I haven't."

"then maybe i just resemble someone else that you've met."


	11. You have to go now

As they were dancing, the team started telling her things, after a while, the sounds were getting all jumbled up.

"would you excuse me for a secong, my eating is bothering me."

"of course. I will be waiting your return." and he kissed her hand. He looked at her ring for a few seconds before she went to the bathroom.

She checked to make sure no one was there, locked the door and took the earpiece out of her ear and yelled into it. "ok, one person at a time. How could you possibly want me to act like nothing is happening when you are all yelling in my ear!?" she put it back in to hear their answer.

"you need to get out of there now" said Skye.

"why? What happened"

"there's not just one person there tonight, there's 5. It's to risky, you need to get out." said Ward. "ok, I'll leave." she walked out of the bathroom and towards the door.

Lester stopped her and said "trying to escape are we now?"

"I'm sorry but I have to leave earlier then planned, something has gone wrong at work and they are hopelessly incapable without me there." she said with a smile.

"well I was just wondering where you got your ring."

"in a little boutique downtown in Calgary. Why do you ask?"

"because I knew someone who had the exact same ring on the exact same finger." she tried to keep her smile and said "well, I really must be going now."

She saw men coming towards then from over his shoulder. He put his hand over her dresses shoulder, covering the camera and said with an evil grin "give my regards to your brother and sister." Julia turned around quickly and left.

"They know." she said.

"what?" asked May.

"they know it's me and 4 men are after me. Where are you?" she asked.

"hold on, well be there in 3 minutes." said Bobby. She glanced backwards and said "I'm not sure if I'll have 3 minutes."

She tried to walk normally but as the men were getting closer she started walking faster. Soon, she was walking down the path and a man caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "you'll have to come with us." at that, she turned around and hit the guy with her purse.

The others tried to get her but she punched one, kicked the other in the crotch and when he was on his knees, kicked his face. Thanks to the slit in her dress, it was easier to fight.

The fourth one grabbed her from behind and restricted her arms from moving. She soon saw the plan arrive and the bottom drop open. Ward had his icer out and shot the guy holding her in the head. He dropped behind her and she ran.

The others were getting close when she ran as fast as she could. The plan started taking off as she was getting closer. The guys we're close but Ward shot them down. She jumped into the ramp and it closed and they took off.

Before it completely closed, she saw Lester watching her from the building.


	12. screeching

As they took off, Ward looked at her and said "are you ok." she got a stern look. "no." she got up and stormed upstairs.

Coulson was there with the others. "if you every make me get that close to that snake again, I'll scream." and she stormed into her room.

Everyone looked confused. "I'm sure she has her reasons to be angry." coulson said. "Skye, look thru the footage and try and find some hints." as everyone was doing something else, Julia sat on her bed and took a deep breath.

She had her hands in fists and her expression showed that she was going to burst into tears. She took another deep breath and changed out of her dress.

Ward saw her walk out of her room in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with her headphones in, makeup whipped clean off her face and walked down the other direction.

What nether of them had noticed, was that a small mechanical spider had creeped off of her dress that was hanging up and crawled to the control panels. It's small legs jammed into the circuit, getting access to the hangar door.

Ward had walked over to Julia who was sitting on the couch. She looked at Ward who sat next to her, then looked back at her feet. "you ok?"

"ya, I'm fine."

She heard a sort of buzzing. She looked up then looked at Ward's wrist. It had a small black metal bracelet on it. "what is that?" she asked.

He looked down. "oh, this is a surveillance bracelet. I can't leave the plane without coulson's ok."

"is it because of the hydra thing?"

"ya, I try not to think about it."

He looked at Julia who was staring at the table in front of them and said "are shure you're ok?"

"ya, I'm fine." she stood up and looked outside the window. They were still over the icy cold water.

"I'm just gonna walk around for a bit ok." she said and left. Ward stayed where he was and watched her leave. She went down the stairs and into the empty lab. She looked at the video that was taken with the camera. Soon, she heard a high pitched sound. She looked around but no one was there. It was getting louder and louder. It sounded like the scream of a banshee in a horror movie. She tried covering her ears but that's all that she heard. The screech was unbearable. It was blocking out everything else. She started backing away, eyes shut by the pain.

Ward walked to the briefing room and found triplett, May and Bobby. "Is she alright?" asked Bobby. "I don't know. She doesn't want to talk about it."

"where is she now?" asked triplett.

"I think she went down to the lab." They then saw a blinking red light on the screen. They turned and saw that it was the hangar door opening. "who opened the door?" asked May. They all looked at each other. "Julia" ward said and rushed downstairs.

He saw her backing up with her eyes closed and hands over her ears. "Julia!" he yelled but she couldn't hear him over the screeching. She took another step, then she feel backwards. Ward ran as fast as he could towards her as she started falling out. As he was about to jump after her, his bracelet magnetized to the plan and stopped him. "Ward!" He heard her yell. "Julia!" he yelled even louder.

He then saw triplett jump out of the plane after her. She was falling, thankfully they weren't that far up, but she hit the freezing water quickly. She tried to go back to the surface, but there was a layer of ice. She banged on the cold substance.

Triplet landed in the ice and saw her thru it, struggling to get out. "Move back!" he yelled. She moved out of the way, he took his gun, his real gun, and shot at the ice a few times before breaking it. He then kicked it out and she swam as fast as she could towards the hole. Gasping for air, triplet helped her out of the water. Julia was shivering like crazy and her skin was ice cold.

The plan came down and they both got in. Simmons rushed towards her and as soon as she touched her skin, she panicked. "get every blanket that you can. Get warm clothes. Anything to warm her up. Now!" she commanded. Everyone ran around. Simmons brought her to the lab and wrapped a blanket around her. "you'll have to take off your wet clothes." she noded and started struggling to get her clothes off.

They saw her wet shirt and jeans hit the floor. Skye rushed in and gave her a warn hoodie and some sweat pants. Everyone showed up with 1 or 2 blankets. They all wrapped her in one. Ward wrapped the last blanket around her and when his arms pulled away, she whined "n-no... C-co..m-me...b-bac-ck." ward understood and wrapped his arms back around her.

She closed her eyes and concentrated and the heat of the blankets and of Ward. Everyone watched as Ward had Julia in a bear hug from the back and her still shivering. After 10 minutes, she had finally stopped shivering. Ward retraced his arms and she looked up at everyone. "thank you." soon, the screeching started again.

She shut her eyes and backed up into ward. She tried taking another step back but he stopped her. "what's wrong?" asked Mac.

"the screeching. Make it stop. Make it stop." everyone looked confused. "what screeching?" asked Bobby.

No one else could hear it. "Julia, you have to concentrate. Where is it coming from?" coulson commanded. She scrunched her eyes shut even tighter and finally lifted her arm and pointed. "over there."

"find what ever could be making a noise. Something out of place. Ward keep her here, we don't want anyone falling out of the pane again." coulson said.


	13. The spider

Everyone went searching. Ward stayed behind Julia, stopping her from stepping back when she tried to. Her cold hands grabbed ward's and put them over her ears. She pressed hers into of his, trying to muffle the sound even more.

Everyone was looking, then Simmons saw the little mechanical black spider. "I think I found it" Coulson came towards her. "now,I need to see if any damage will be done to are system or if it has a trigger of some sort or..." before she could finish her sentence, Coulson ripped the spider out of the wall and crushed it between his fingers. "or we can do that." she finished.

"Julia, did it stop?" he called out. Julia put her hands down and Ward took his off of her ears as well. "yes " she said weakly. "yes, it stopped." ward said after, making sure that the team could hear.

They all walked back. "what was it?" she asked weakly. "a mechanical spider, it must have given a sound that only your hearing could pick up." coulson answered. Julia picked up the crushed spider in her hand and inspected it. "great, first they tried to catch me and now their trying to kill me. Wow, my luck is amazing." Fitz and Simmons stepped up. "maybe we can analyze it and see if we can find a clue to where they are." she handed over the metal trinket and walked out of the room, still with all the blankets around her shoulders.

"Julia" Simmons said before she could completely leave. "yes?"

"I'd like to analyze you later to make sure that everything is alright."

"analyze me?"

"yes. Take some blood sample, see if all of your vital organs are functioning correctly and that you don't have any ice particles that are still in your blood stream that may cause sever shivers."

Julia looked at Mac. "she wants to make sure that everything is running smoothly." Mac clarified.

"oh, I guess so."

"and maybe we could find what gave you such impeccable hearing." Simmons said with a smile, but Julia gripped the blankets tighter and kept walking. Simmons' smile disappeared. She looked at the girl and said to the team "did I say something wrong?" but no one knew the answer. She just walked up the stairs and sat on the couch upstairs, listening to music.

An hour later, she had completely warmed up and went down to see Simmons. "well I'm glad your feeling better." she answered. "me to."

Simmons had gotten her to put in a black tight tank-top and some leggings. "why am I wearing this again?" she asked. "it's so we can see your form and see if there are any physical reactions to anything." answered fitz. "oh ya, that." she saw Triplett and Ward walk in. "are you getting tested on or going jogging?" teased Ward.

"hahaha, very funny. The einsteins made me put this on." she answered.

"there is no way that we are as intelligent ad Einstein. He was a complete other side of the science department and..." Simmons started. "it's a complement, try and take it." Julia finished.

Simmons wrapped a blood pressure cuff around her left arm, one around her wrist and another around her leg. "why so meny wires?" asked Ward. "it's to monitor everything."

"ok, well monitor away." Julia said as she sat on the table, her feet dangling over the edge.

Simmons got everything ready and moved the light above her. It flashed In her eyes and she had a flash back.

A man wearing a white coat and a white hospital mask moved the Light from her face. She saw him holding a giant needle and his voice said thru the mask "this is going to hurt."

As she remembered the man saying that, Simmons whipped her arm and inserted a needle to get a blood sample. As she did that, Julia gasped, grabbed the needle, yanking it out if her arm, and slammed it on the table.

She ripped all of the things off while hyperventilating, and ran to the corner. It all happened before anyone had time to process what was happening. She got into a little ball and tried taking deep breaths. Ward went over to her. "Julia." he said calmly.

"No dont touch me!" she yelled. He saw tears form at her eyes. He got up and looked at Simmons. "what the hell just happened?" he almost shouted. "I don't know."

"what do you mean you don't know?!"

"it could have been a reaction,a fear of needles." she answered.

"what ever it was, she wasn't happy about it." said triplett.

They all looked at what he was indicating to. The needle was shattered on the counter and it had blood on the glass pieces. Simmons looked at Julia who was holding into her forearms and saw that her arm had blood on it and that her hand was bleeding. "we need to get her to calm down so I can bandage her hand." simmons stated.

Triplett went over and tried touching her shoulder but she just yelled again. "Dont touch me! Get away!" and he backed up. Ward walked up to her and grabbed her arms. "Get away from me!" she yelled. But instead of letting go, he held on. She hit his chest, her eyes still closed. "don't touch me! Get away! I didn't do anything!"

"Julia!" Ward yelled.

At the sound of his voice, she opened her eyes. She looked at him, shocked then at the hand pressed against his t-shirt. She saw a stream of red going down from her hand. She removed it and saw a messy print of her hand made of blood on his shirt. She looked at her palm and saw the cuts.

She stood up, walked over to Simmons and said sheepishly "could you bandage my hand please?" the two girls exchanged a look and she nodded. "of course."

After bandaging her hand, Simmons said "are you alright?"

"yes. But could you call the team to the briefing room please? I have something I need to tell you all."

A few minutes later, everyone was in the room. "what's this all about?" asked Hunter while leaning on the wall, arms crossed. "this." she answered and clicked a button.

The video of her freak out in the lab appeared behind her. Everyone watched as she grabbed the needle out and ran to the corner. "wow, ok so you wanted to show us your mental breakdown?" Hunter continued. Bobby elbowed him.

Julia looked at everyone, all the eyes on her."I told you I wouldn't talk about my past. But it turns out that by leaving you in the dark, I put everyone at risk and hurt myself in the process. So, I'm going to tell you what happened between me and the spiders of the world."


	14. The past

She took a deep breath and started. "I wasn't... I wasn't born with hearing like this. I didn't get it over time or anything like that. When I was 8, I was taken away and experimented on and this was the result." everyone was shocked. "the group that did it where the spiders of the world. They didn't care thty I didn't want this, they where curious about what the results would be. The person who was in charge of the entire operation and who operated on me was Lester Slite. He was the one who ripped me apart then sowed me back together like a broken doll. I ran away after the operation and they've been hunting me every since"

Her hand was hanging down and she was staring blankly at the table in front of her, remembering everything thay happened. "Julia. Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Ward, the only one daring to speak. "I didn't want to remember it."

"what about your family? Couldn't you go to them." asked Simmons.

"no, I couldn't."

"why not? They could have helped you." Ward said quickly.

Julia got furous at what he said. She slammed her fists on the table and yelled

"Because they're the ones that sent us to them! I wasn't taken or kidnapped. My parents, the ones who were supposed to love us, sent us over there knowing that there's a possibility that we could die!"

"we?" asked triplett calmly.

She looked at them all and took another deep breath. "I wasn't the only one. My parents made a deal with the spiders. They would give them 10 thousand dollars for each of us. So there was me and my older brother and sister. They shoved us in a trailer with no windows then they put us in a cell once we got there. They told us that since we were young, we got to pick."

"pick what?" asked Hunter.

"what experiment we'd be used for. There was enhanced hearing, have eye lazers and being able to spit acid. My siblings knew that the one that would most likely survive would be the one for the hearing. When they came to take us away, my brother took lazer eyes and my sister took spitting acid. I didn't even have a chance to say something before they brought us away. I was going to be tested on last. My sister and I watched as our older brother screamed as blood ran from his eyes and them cutting and toying with them. Then something happened and it ended up burning a hole thru his skull.

I then watched as my sister was operated in the same table. They didn't think of her swallowing and it ended up burning a hole thru her throat, killing her aswell. They then got to me. I was laying on the same table that the ones that I loved layed on and died on before me They didn't even bother to wipe off their blood. They cut behind me ears and added things and replaced things inside my ear. They then sowed it back together and I had survived.

After that they put me back in the cell, I kicked the guard and ran out the door. And I've been running ever since. So that's my story and what they do. And that's how I got my hearing. Not because I was born with an amazing capability, but because the only ones that I loved and that loved me died so I could survive." As she said that, a tear ran down her face.

Julia put her head down and held back the tears. "they did it because they loved you. They wanted you to live and be happy." said Skye. "they loved me, but this isn't living, it's just hell with a timer." as she said that, she walked quickly out if the room.

They all saw her put her hand up to her eyes as she walked towards the stairs. Everyone stayed there for a few seconds, no one daring to talk.

May then said with a serious tone "well now we know what the spiders of the world do. Now we need to find where they get all there material and..."

"she just told us about how she saw her siblings tortured and killed, how she was almost killed and ripped apart and the ones who supposedly were supposed to love them were the ones that sent them there, and your thinking about where they get their material?" Skye said shocked.

"yes. That is the only way that we can find them." she answered. "agent May is right, but we will talk about it tomorrow, once we've all gotten are heads cleared." coulson stated.


	15. Everyone is never really alright

Everyone walked their separate ways. Skye walked down and found Julia sitting at the edge if the closed hangar door. "you do realize that if the door open, your dead right?" she said teasingly.

"that didn't stop me before." she replied in the same tone.

Skye sat next to her. "you ok?" She asked.

"Ya I'm fine."

"are you sure?"

"no, not really. But no one is ever completely alright."

"that's hard to believe."

"really. Well you, May and coulson always seem troubled about something, if it's ward or not I dont know and don't really need to know. Fitz sometimes takes time to say things, worried that he might say the wrong thing or studder in his words like he used to, according to him. Bobby and Hunter probably worry about their marriage and Bobby trying not to say something that will bring up their old relationship, Hunter just tries not to piss her off. Simmons worries about others and wounds and just basically their health. And Mac, well it's hard ti telk for him. Ether he's worried about others and trying to make everyone feel like they belong or something mechanical."

"what about Ward." she asked hesitant. Julia looked her straight in the eyes.

"he's worried that you'll all hate him forever. Especially you."

"that's not true."

"I see how he looks at you. With regret and sorrow and just pain. Everytime he says something smart or helpful, he always ether looks at you, May or coulson, almost for approval. Hes worried that he'll be hated."

"and how do you know all of this."

"when I was younger, I would always hide in the shadows, only move when no one was looking, so I had to lay attention a lot. After a while, you figure out what different facial expressions or body movements mean. After a few years you get pretty good at it."

Before Skye could say something else, Hunter went in front of them. "Simmons has something to tell us."

"can it wait?" asked Skye.

"I think you want to hear this, and to stay away from the edge of the door for a while."

Skye and Julia looked at other and knew what he was taking about.


	16. More then 1

They both got up and almost ran to the lab. "please tell me that this is not about what I think it's about." Julia said as she walked in. "are you thinking that it's about the mechanical spider that we got and if I it started walking around again?" said Simmons.

"ya"

"then no"

"oh good. Ok what's this about?" she asked more relaxed.

"well, I looked at the mechanics and the functions of the devise were not capable of making that frequency to pierce the sound barrier in your ears and not the ones of ours." fitz said.

"translation anyone?" asked Julia.

"oh right. What we're saying is that the spider that we found, it wasn't able to make the sound that only you could hear." Simmons rephrased.

"wait, so your telling me that there's others? How meny?" asked coulson

"we're not sure." she answered. Julia put her head on the table and put her hands in her hair. "great, another thing that wants to kill me. This is just not my day."

"how did they get in the plane on the first place?" asked Bobby.

"were not sure. We think that when Julia was dancing with..."

"don't say his name" Julia shot.

"when she was dancing with him, he might have put them on her so she would bring them. Is there someplace that he could have hidden them. In your bag maybe?" Simmons asked.

"no, he never touched my bag." her eyes grew wide "but he touched my shoulder." and she ran to her room.

She got the dress from her room and ran back down. "before I left, he put his hand on the shoulder of the dress, that's also when I knew that he knew who I was. I didn't realize before, but now that I see it again, there's small openings on the shoulder." she laied the dress in front of them. Simmons and fitz said "alright, well seeing the fabric disturbed"

"and the patterns of the jewels"

"seeing that some are missing"

"and by the size of the holes."

"we would say about 2" they finished.

"alright, keep your eyes out for anything that could be out of place or moving." coulson said.

Everyone went off and he stopped Julia "I want you to stay with someone at all times. If your the only one to hear it and it drives you away, we dont want you to be falling out of anything again. Understood?"

"but who would he with me?"

"agent ward." she turned to see ward walking up.

"yes? I heard my name."

"you did. You will be keeping watch over Julia until we find the spider, understood?"

"yes sir." and Julia walked passed them and towards the stairs. Ward took a step forward but coulson grabbed his sleave and said "be careful, anything happens and the blame is on you."

"don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." They turned to see that it was Julia who said that. "remember, I hear all." and she continued upstairs. "c'mon body guard, I wanna show you a game of cards." she called before passing the door.

Ward found her sitting on the couch with Bobby, Skye, Hunter, trip and with a deck of cards in her hands. "ok, what game are we going you play?" he asked. "I'm going to teach you how to play presidential." he sat between triplet and Julia as she started explaining the rulesoif the game.

They played for a while, then she showed them how to play spoons. They played for a few hours before everyone went to their rooms. Ward went and stood in Julia's doorway. "I know you have to watch over me, but I'm not going anywhere, i'm going to be sleeping and if something's creeps up, I'll hear it. See" and she showed that she had taken off her ring. "alright, well you know where to find me." and he closed the door.

Julia took out her headphones and put them in to sleep, the volume on the lowest it could go, placed her ring next to her bed and lied down. They all feel asleep and there wasn't a word coming out of any room, only may was up who was driving the plane, but she wouldn't make any sound ether way.


	17. brusing Nightmare

In the middle of the night, Julia heard a scream. She shot up and looked around, pulling her headphones out of her ears. She saw nothing. As she got up, she grabbed her ring and started walking towards the screaming.

"no! No, dont!" she heard. She then realized that it sounded like someone moaning in pain. She walked and the sound got louder in front of Ward's door. She opened it to find him sleeping but tossing and turning, him yelling. She slipped her ring on and his screams turned into soft moans.

She walked towards him and shook him. "Ward. Ward wake up" she hushed loudly. Before she could even realize, ward shot up and punch her in the face. She fell to the floor, putting her hand to her head. He turned on the light and found her on the floor.

"what the hell" she hissed. "Its a reflex." she stood up, still holding her aching head and walked out "remind me not to get in the way of your reflexes again." he got up and followed her footsteps. Ward found her in the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack and putting it on her head.

"why where you there?" he questioned. "well, I heard someone screaming and I wanted to know who it was and if they were ok" she then grunted. "I was screaming?"

"well it was screaming for me. Remember, you didn't want me to wear my ring so I could hear. Well, I heard" Julia pointed out aggressively.

Julia walked over to the couch with the ice pack still on her head. "ow" she complained. "here, let me see" ward said and Sat next to her. He moved her hand and looked at the forming blue mark. "it's going to bruise but you'll be ok in a few days." He answered, putting the bit of hair that he moved back in its place. Julia put the ice pack back on her head and said "so what were you dreaming about?" Ward hesitated. "it was... Something that happened a long time ago."

Julia got up to put the ice pack back "c'mon. You know about my past. You can tell me about yours. I promise I'm a good listener." she said while sitting back down. He still didn't answer "is it about hydra?"

"maybe"

"is about what happened with the team?"

"I just... I'm just worried that I'll do something or they're gonna hate me forever." Julia looked at him. "go get out a bowl of water." she demanded and stood up. "what?" he asked confused. "go get a big bowl that's sorta shallow. Like a cake pan or something. Fill it with water and bring it back." and she walked down the hallway.

Ward did as she asked and got a long clear glass bowl, filled it with water and set it on the table in front of him. Julia came back with a box in her hand. She sat down and opened the box, putting the contents in her hands. It was small plastic crystals with a round clear light.

She twisted it the light, turning it on and put it in the bowl, letting streams of the changing colors flowing around. "what's that?" ward asked. "water crystals. You know the thing they put in flower vases, well I found another use for them." she got up and shut off the light.

The multicolored light was shinning in the water. She sat back down, put crystals in his hands and said "try to make them float."

"what?"

"do you trust me?"

"yes"

"then try and make then float."

He put his hands in the bowl, opened his fist and all the crystals sank to the bottom. He looked at Julia. "they don't float." she smiled, reached into the bowl and picked up the crystals. "if you just let them drop, they'll sink. But if you let them in gently" she put them in the palm of her hand and gently put them in, letting them slide off her fingers, "they'll float."

Ward watched the few crystals float in the bowl. She placed 4 crystals in his palm and said "now, try again." He gently lowered his hand into the bowl and let them glide off his fingers. They floated. He looked at her, but she looked at the crystals move.

"The crystals are like people. If you drop them, they'll sink, but if you give them a little push and let them do what they want, they'll float." she put some more in and they floated. They then started grouping around. "they'll get into little groups and stay together. Some will separate, but most will stay together." she put her finger over the group. "if you touch one, it will fall and bring others with them." she touched it and a few crystals sank to the bottom.

"they fall because they get dragged down." she picked up the crystals and put them back in her palm, letting them float. "but if you bring them back up, they will float again." she picked up the last crystal on the table, put it over the bowl and dropped it in, creating a small splash and most of the crystals sank to the bottom. "if there's even just 1 making giant waves, most will sink. The water gets disturbed and they can't stay on top, so they sink. It takes time to bring them all back up, but it will happen."

Ward put his hand in, picked some up and let them float. Julia said "every crystal is different. Some float better then others, some sink right away, some stay up ask the time and others make others fall. But every one of them will float, you just need to give them some help."

As ward was putting the crystals back to the top, starring at the bowl, Julia looked up and saw coulson standing at the edge if the shadow, just enough for her to see him but not to be noticed by ward. "you just need to give them a chance." as ward looked up, coulson disappeared and Julia looks back at the bowl.

"what is it?"

"I just thought I saw something, it was just the shadows moving."

Ward looked at the lights changing and all the crystals moving around, creating dancing shadows on the bottom. Julia leaned her head on his shoulder as they both watched.

"how did you learn this?"

"when I was younger, my sister would tell me that everyone has a different soothing method. I thought she was crazy, but when I was hiding, I found it in the garbage. It was a complete set and it looked nice. I took it and brought it with me. I found an abandoned warehouse with the sink still half working. I tried it out ti see if the crystals still worked, and I ended up spending the entire night there"

"how did you survive without getting caught." she lifted her head and leaned back into the couch. "I hid next to a restaurant for a while. I'd go thru everything and see what was left. At some point, the man that was the owner, he almost saw me. One night, someone came in late at night and broke in. I heard the window shatter then someone yelling. I snuck into the back door and saw that it was a robber. I helped the man and stopped the robber. I still remember what he said when I ran away. 'wait, where are you going?'. He followed me outside and I guess he recognized me as the girl who was always outside. Everytime I came back, there was a small box at the steps full of food. He had kept me fed and one day there was a note. He said that he would leave the door unlocked so i could sleep inside. He kept me alive."

Ward looked at her, then he said "we should probably get some sleep"

"alright." Julia sat up straight, got the crystals out of the water and turned off the light. Ward brought the bowl to the kitchen and dumped the water as Julia was putting the crystals in the box.

Ward came back and Julia had put the crystals in the box, all but 1. "here." she said and placed 1 crystal in Ward's palm. "remember what I said. You can't just give up, you need to give it a little bit of help and faith." she turned around and walked back to her room.

Ward slipped into his bed and as he rested his head on the pillow, he looked at the harmless object resting in his palm. He closed his hand and fell asleep.


	18. Scar face

The next morning, everyone woke up, the last one to cime down was Julia, still in her pajamas. "morning" she said to everyone. They greeted her. "what happened to your head?" asked Hunter.

Julia gently placed her hand on her bruise. "oh. I-I just um... I hit my head in my sleep. Don't worry, I think I should be ok." she said while walking to get a glass of water. "how'd you hit your head?" asked Bobby. "the desk was close to my bed, I turned fast and hit my head."

"why'd you turn fast?" asked Skye.

"nightmare."

That let everyone go quiet. "don't worry, they're just side notes in my mind now. So no worry." she said with a smile. "ok, well remind us to help you move your desk later." said triplett. They all sat down and ate.

After breakfast, everyone was trying to find something more in the spiders of the world or on Lester Slite. Half way thru the afternoon, Skye came up and said "one of my sources from the rising tide said that he knows where ti find the spiders."

"what did he say?" asked coulson.

"he wants to video chat so he knows that he's talking to us."

"get it set up." he said.

A few minutes later, they were up on the conference room, the screen on Skype and about to accept the chat request. The team stood so the camera could see them as Julia was standing in the side, watching them.

They clicked accept and another screen turned on. It had the top half of the person's head cut off of the picture. "hello." said coulson.

"hello. So your the ones that wants to know about the spiders." said the voice.

"yes. What's the information that you have?" asked coulson. The boy, telling by his voice and lips, answered "I have some information, but how do I know that I can trust you?" Ward saw Julia thinking hard as she was standing aside and he said that. "you can trust us, we're with shield." coulson said, sowing his badge. "how can i trust someone who is being hunted by the bad guys?" answered the boy.

"no way." hushed Julia. She walked in front of the Camera. "scar face?" she asked, confusing the entire team. The boy's camera then sowed his entire face. He looked Julia's age, was a redhead, sort baggy hair, brown eyes and a scar on his left temple. "hey, long time no see kitty cat. What's up?" he asked with a smile.

"you know him?" asked coulson. "ya, he was the first person I met in New York."

"whats with the knick names?" asked Mac. "when I found Joey, he actually tried to rob me so I grabbed what ever was closest and scratched him, and it made a scar on his face. So I called him scar face"

"and she scratched me with her nails si I called her kitty cat." Joey finished.

"anyway, since when are you an expert in the spiders?"

"since yesterday."

"ok what do you know?"

"we'll, they keep moving around but I'm pretty sure that their next stop is in London"

"London England?" asked Skye.

"yes sweetheart, London England. Their gonna park there and probably gonna move again after a few days."

"Joey, how do you know this? " asked a sceptical Julia.

"I was able to hack into their phone calls and data base."

"but they don't have a data ba... Joey, you need to get out if there now." she said panicked.

"chill out, they won't find me here. I'm safe"

"no your not, their gonna find you. Get out of there now!" she almost yelled.

"calm down kitty cat, they cant trace it back to...Hey! Hey who are you!? What are you doing? LET ME GO!" they saw him yell to the other side of the camera and have 2 men drag him away from the chair. "Joey!" Julia yelled.

The team didn't say anything, they watched the scene roll by. Soon, a man sat down in front of the camera. Lester Slite. "well hello Julia."

"what do you want Lester?" Julia growled.

"oh, nothing much. Just showing you that if you resist, your actions will be punished."

"what do you mean mister Slite?" asked coulson. "oh, she knows very well what I mean. Do you remembered the little girl Julia? The one that helped you? Do you remember how she screamed because she wouldn't say where you were" he said evily.

"I will kill you."

"hahaha! You, kill me? I find that very unlikely. Now, I need to take care of your little friend. He's helped us, but now I need to get ride if the bug stuck in my web." he turned his head and nodded. "would you like to see?" he asked while turning the camera towards Joey being held by two other men.

He gave a weak smile and said "don't give up kitty cat." At that, one of the men took a bat and hit him on the head. He fell to the floor and the other took a knife and slit his throat. They saw Joey's bloody body laying on the floor.

The camera turned back to Lester who had a giant smile. "now, that that's done. I know you are lonely, so I'm sending you a little reminder of your brother and sister. I'll see you in London my dear." the screen flickered and a video came on the screen. It was a girl laying down on a table. She was screaming as green fluids we're being pumped into her throat and people cut away at her skin.

Everyone was watching, horrified until the screen went dark. They saw Julia slamming the off button. She then ran downstairs. She ran to the edge of the plain and paced back and forth. "Get me off this god dam plain!" she yelled and punched a car.

The team watched as she did. Skye was about to go see her but coulson said "wait, she needs to take out her anger and unless someone wants to be that car, we need to leave her be."

She screamed and punched another car. She then held her fist to her chest and slide down the side of the car, tears in her eyes. Everyone heard her quiet sobs as she shriveled up on herself. Everyone slightly turned their gaze away from the screen, not wanting to see their friend in pain. They then heard footsteps going down the stairs in the footage.

Ward had walked down and up to Julia. He sat down next to her, without saying a word. "what do you want?" she said aggressively, trying to hide her tears. Ward took her hand and placed something in it. "I'm just here to give you a little push." he moved his hand to show the small plastic crystal in her palm.

Julia looked at it, closed her fist and started crying again. Ward put his arms around her as she sobbed into his arms. "what did he put in her hand?" asked Skye. "I think it was a small plastic Crystal." answered fitz. "it's more then that to her. Its her sign of hope" said coulson.

He turned off the screen and said "set a course to London. Get everything ready for them, remember, keep your eyes open for that spider." and everyone left.


	19. Carving

An hour later, Julia had walked into the lounge room where triplett, bobby and Mac where. "hey, you feeling better?" asked triplett. "ya, a bit. Sorry about that."

"don't worry about it, we understand." answered Bobby.

"did you watch the videos?" she asked quietly.

"no, coulson didn't want us to see it before talking to you." answered triplett.

"alright, well I'd better go see him."

"ok, we'll see you later" said Mac as Julia walked up the stairs.

"poor girl, I hope she's alright." said Bobby.

She walked up unto coulson office, knocked and watched in. "agent coulson?" but there was no answer. She stepped in and looked at the little objects that were glued down on the shelves. She then looked at his desk and saw the tablet with the picture of a video on it. The picture of her sister, a video waiting to get played.

As she looked at it, the second spider creaped in under the door. It crawled up to the desk. Julia thought she saw something, she slipped off her ring and listened. She heard taping, looked around but still couldn't see anything. "hello?" she said but nothing happened.

As she turned her head, the spider jumped on her neck and stabbed its stinger in her neck. She tried clawing it off, but the spider injected a blue liquid in her neck which caused her to stand up straight and stop resisting. She moved everything off coulson's desk and scratched at the wood.

Downstairs, coulson had walked into the lab with May. "Simmons. What's the urgent news?" "sir, we took a closer look at the spider and saw that it was remote controlled."

"yes, we already knew that" said May

"but, it also had another compartment with blue liquid. It's was a controlling serum."

"how much damage could that do?"

"to a normal person, it would be harder to get controlled. Maybe a few images or gestures. But for someone who is unstable... It could take over the mind."

Coulson realized what she was saying. He almost ran upstairs. "where's Julia?" he asked triplett, Bobby and Mac. "she went upstairs to your office, why?" he didn't answer and ran upstairs, followed by triplett and Mac.

He opened the door and found Julia scratching at his desk. Her nails bloodied by the splinters and how fast she was moving. Her head was shaking but she just starred at the desk. Coulson went up to her and grabbed her arm.

As he pulled it away, she screamed and continued to scratch. Coulson saw that it looked like letters then the symbols of the spiders of the world. "Julia! Julia you need to stop!" he yelled, trying to pull her away, but she resisted. Triplett and Mac ran to hold her down. They pulled her away and she was surprisingly strong. She kicked and tries to continue scratching the air while screaming.

Ward had run up with May and saw her struggling. Ward walked up, took out his icer and shot her in her head. Her body went limp in the arms of the two men holding her back. May walked up and pulled the spider from the side if her neck, showing it to Coulson. "bring her to simmons, but tie her down, we don't want her to start again." coulson ordered. The two brought her downstairs and into the patient room where Skye was held when she was dying.

Julia grumbled and slowly opened her eyes. Pain shot thru her fingers and to her arms. She looked around and saw Ward looking at something in his hands, his back facing her. She tried moving but couldn't and slammed back on the bed. Her wrists were tied together and to the top of the bed and the sane was with her ankles and the bottom of the bed.

The bed was hard and the fall made a slight thud, which Ward heard and turned around. "so your finally awake"

"ya. What happened anyway. It feels like I out my fingers thru a wood chipper"

"close. We found you scratching at coulson's desk."

"that's why my fingers hurt. Do you know what I was doing?"

"you don't remember anything?"

"no. What happened?"

"well, good news is, we found the second spider."

"great, let me guess. That's what make me all wack?"

"yes."

"what did I carve out?"

Ward brought what he was looking at and put it over her head so she could see it. It was a picture of what was on the desk. It said in messy letters and splotchs of blood **'i am coming for you**' and the symbols of the spider over the planet was carved on the bottom, only missing a few details since she was interrupted.

Julia closed her eyes. "this is just great. First my friend gets killed, I see my life long stalker, a video of my siblings getting experimented on, punched a car and now I probably damaged all of my fingers to carve something that someone controlled me to do."

"actually, not all of your fingers are damaged." Simmons said as she walked in the room with a tablet.

"hi Simmons."

"hello Julia. So, I looked at your hands and it looks like you mostly used your index and your middle finger when you were scratching, so they're the most hurt but the rest are only slightly damaged. But I've bandaged your entire hand, just for today so it won't get infected before I wrap them individually."

"and how long do I have to stayed tied like this?"

"coulson said until we are certain that you don't have anymore serum in your system."

"got a time frame?"

"maybe a few days."

"ok. Well, atleast I won't have top worry about anything. But how am I gonna eat? And what if my nose is itchy or something."

"that's where I come in. I'm here to help you with anything that I dont deam completely insane. We're all gonna take turns" answered ward.

"why do I feel like I'm being babysat"

"because you basically are." he answered. "anyway, I will back to check on you I'm a few hours" Simmons said before leaving the room. "bye." answered Julia.

Ward sat down on the stool next to her. "so how did you guys get me tied down without me noticing or waking up?"

"I shot you in the head with an icer"

"what is it with you and shooting me in the head?"

"well if you weren't as insane, maybe I wouldn't have to as often." Julia laughed, making her stomach lift a bit, but she was reminded of her bounds.

She sighed, pulling on the ropes. "this sucks" she stated. Ward smiled

"it could be worst."

"how could it possibly be worst? I'm tied up on a bed"

"it could be rapists that tied you up and not us."

"true"

Skye was in the conference room, watching the screen of ward talking with Julia. Coulson walked in and she said "I've never seen him this calm before. Not even when he was still a part of are team."

"when he was still a part of are team?" Skye realized her word trip. "that's not what I ment"

"no, it's exactly what you ment. And I understand, Ward has done unforgettable things, but I have seen a change in him the last few days. "

"ya, he doesn't hide in his room as much."

"more then that. He actually participates and is trying to talk to everyone. All because he finally found someone to talk to, someone that will talk back and see him as he is now and not for what he was before. Someone he can care about." they looked back at the screen and saw the two laughing. Skye looked down. "I'm going to talk to her, but remember what I said." and he left.


	20. Videos

Coulson walked into the room, causing the two to go silent. "hello Julia, how are you feeling?"

"hi coulson, Im not to fond of the ropes, but I'm fine besides that, Simmons is taking care of my fingers. So whats up?"

"I've come to talk to you about the videos" she sighed "fine."

"could you give us a few minutes." asked Coulson and Ward left.

Coulson Sat at ward's spot on the stool and said "Julia, i want to talk to you about the videos of your brother and sister."

"you can watch them"

"pardon?"

"i don't need a long conversation for you to convince me, but you can watch it. The ones that want to can too, but I'm telling you now, those who have trouble sleeping already, don't watch it."

"it's really that terrible?"

"it's a 10 year old girl and an 14 year old boy getting ripped apart, pumped strange fluid, cut into, all while their awake and screaming. You tell me if it's that terrible."

"Julia, there's one more thing."

"what is it?"

"they didn't send 2 videos. They sent 3"

That caught her attention.

"3?"

"yes, your sister's, your brother's"

"and mine. Alright New rules. The others can watch if they want to, but you are the only one that's allowed to watch mine. Dont ask questions, you're lucky I'm not making you destroy it. No putting it on shields data base or anything. And you will only tell the others thay there are only 2."

"I understand." Coulson walked to the door "do you want me to send ward back in?"

"sure. It'll be nice to think about something other then this."

"alright." and he left.

Ward opened the door, but Skye walked up to him. "ward, could i speak to you for a second." he hesitated, Julia knew he didn't know what to do, so she answered "what are you waiting for, it's not like I'm going anywhere. I'll still be tied up when you get back." ward then closed the door and Julia could just slightly see Skye talking ti ward. She struggled but managed to slip off her ring and heard what the girl was saying.

"I've been thinking, and coulson's made me realize that I have been a bit tuff on you lately and I wanted to say is, well... What I'm trying to say is, I'm ready to give you a second chance."

"really?"

"yes. But if you pull anything like that again, i will go in your sleep and cut off your tongue." then she left.

Ward walked in. "an apology isn't complete without a death threat ag the end."

"so you heard that?"

"you mean the part about her cutting off your tongue, no, I didn't hear any of that." she said sarcastically followed by a short laugh. "Will you never learn that i can hear thru doors." Ward then heard a small clinging hit the floor. "dammit, could you pick that up for me please?" she asked.

Ward bent down and found her ring. He looked at it as he set back down. "is there a story with the three different colored stones?"

"I wouldn't really call it a story. It's our birth stones. The Crystal blue is my brother's birthday in December, the emerald is my sister's birthday in May, and the light purple is my birthday in june. It's so I can remember the memories, and so I know that I'm alive because of them."

Ward slipped the ring back on her finger and they just talked for a while.

Simmons came in later and unwrapped Julia's hand, rewrapping her fingers individually. She told her that they were heading well and that she should be fine. "what about the serum? Do you know when you'll be able to untie me?"

"no, we still haven't found an answer yet. But to do it faster, i would have to take a blood sample. I know you don't like needless, but it would help the process so much."

"ok. I can't hit anyone while I'm tired down anyway."

Simmons came back with a small syringe. "ready?" and Julia nodded. Simmons stuck the needle in her arm and Julia had the memory of Slite putting a needle in her arm, but this time, she shook off the memory and let Simmons take some blood. She soon took the needle out, said "thank you." and left. "that wasn't to bad" ward stated. "ya, guess."


	21. What I miss

They talked for a bit. Julia then closed her eyes, sighed and said "you know what I miss ward?"

"what?"

"I miss the rain"

"the rain?"

"ya. I miss the rain. How it feels when it hits your face. And you know what the best part is? The rain drowns out all sound. All that you hear is the rain."

"sounds nice"

"oh it's heaven. That's the only thing I miss about being down there, the rain." Before ward could answer, Hunter came to switch with ward.

He walked in, looked at her tied up and joked "well this is a new side of ward that i've never seen" ward started turning red. "your just mad he beat you to it." Julia joked back. They both started laughing as Ward became a tomato. "alright, Im here to relieve you of your dutties." he said to ward. "thank you" ward stood up and left.

Hunter sat down on the stool and said "so how long are they keeping you like this?"

"I don't know, but it's starting to get annoying. Like my nose is starting to itch" Hunter started laughing. He then reached over and scratched her nose. "better?"

"ya, thanks Hunter"

He slouched back into the chair. "so what's the deal with you and ward?"

"what do you mean?"

"well, the guy who shot you in the head and who you punched is now your best friend? How'd the hell did that happen?"

"idk. I guess I saw something in him that you all blindly ignored"

"and what's that?"

"that when he cares, he's the dedicated person, but when he feels unwanted, he hides. What i've Seen is that people can change."

"Right, you sound like a therapist."

"thankyou. Now, what about you and Bobby?"

"what do you mean me and Bobby"

"what's going on between you two?"

"nothing"

"that's the worst lie I've ever heard. I know you still have feelings for her."

Hunter went silent. "don't feel bad, it's a normal thing to still have feelings for someone"

"ya well... Let's change the subject."

"alright. So how'd you get into shield?"

"technically, my friend got me in."

"thats great. Is she with you here?"

"she actually is the one that turned to stone." Hunter said softly.

"oh shit, Hunter im sorry."

"it's ok. She was... She was a good friend. And I got her a proper funeral."

"that's good. What was she like? If you don't mind me asking"

Hunter started telling julia all about her. How she laughed, what they talked about. Even how he saw her die. Time passed as he was telling his story if their lives and how they met.

After an hour, Simmons knocked on the door. "hey. Any good news?" Julia asked. "actually, I do. I looked into your blood vessel and I have not found any traces of the serum in your blood."

"and what does that mean exactly?" asked Hunter.

"it means that you can finally untie me." Julia answered.

Hunter stood up and untied her hands then her ankles.

The first thing she did, was stretch and turn her ankles and wrists. She then swung off the table and stood up, immediately getting a head rush and grabbing onto the table and Hunter to stabilize herself. "well that was a bad idea" she said while shaking her head and getting her balance back.

She walked upstairs and found Ward in the kitchen, his head in the fridge. She creept up on him and said "boo" he jumped a little bit. Julia laughed as she saw that his hand was gripped on the sauce bottle, the hardest thing in the fridge.

"what were you gonna do? Murder me with salad dressing?" and she laughed.

"I see you've been untied"

"yup, no more ropes. Simmons didn't find any trace of the serum un my blood, so I'm cleared."

"that's good. So are you hungry?"

"ya a bit"

"then why dont you help me?"

"sure, why not"

They started cooking then the others started pouring into the room. "smells good" said Mac. "thanks, want to help?"

"eh..."

Fitz walked in with Simmons. "what are you all up to?" Simmons asked

"we're making super. Do you guys want to help?" Julia asked.

"um, well, were not very... Um, good at cooking and... Ya" the two stumbled.

Julia walked over to the three and said "all you need to do is cut the vegetables. Think you can do that between the three of ya?" they all nodded. "great." Julia went back to help Ward with the rest of the food as the three cut the vegetables.

After a while, the entire team had sat down and ate. Coulson was the last to arrive and saw everyone eating and talking. "did I miss something?"

"Julia and ward cooked us super" answered triplett. Coulson sat down and saw that the only one that want there was May. "is May still flying the plane?"

"I believe so" replied Simmons.

Everyone sat down and ate, by the end of the meal, Julia and Bobby were washing the plates. May came down the stairs and saw everyone sitting on the couch. "we've landed" she stated.

Everyone's smile suddenly grew weak as they rememebered why they were there and who they were going after. "thank you, we will get things ready in the morning." said coulson. "shouldn't we start getting them ready now? We still don't know when and where they're are stationed." she retorted. "I hate to say it, but I agree with May" said Hunter. "coulson said that we're going to start in the morning." said Bobby.

Soon, they all started going back and forth. Julia sat in the middle of everyone arguing. It soon turned into shouting. All the loud voices started hurting Julia's head and she was getting sorta scared, memories of her brother and her parents arguing. Everyone was shouting when all of a sudden, Skye heard something.

Upon one summer's morning

i carefully did stray

down by the warls of wapping

where i met a sailor gay

She looked at everyone then realized that it was Julia that was singing. She tapped triplett who was next to her and he watched Julia sing, her eyes closed as if concentrating on the music.

Conversing with a young lass

who seem'd to be in pain

Saying, William when you go

I fear you'll ne'er return again

My heart is pierced by Cupid

I distain all glittering gold

There is nothing can console me

But my Jolly sailor bold.

Soon, everyone realized that she was singing and they were listening to her angelic voice sing softly.

His hair hangs in ronglets

His eyes as black as gold

My happiness attend him

Where ever he may go

Hunter started a word but May, of all people, shushed him. "listen" she whispered to him.

My father is a merchant

The truth I now will tell

And in great London city

his opulence doth dwell.

My heart is pierced my cupid

I distain all glittering gold

There is nothing can console me

But my jolly sailor bold.

She opened her eyes and looked around at everyones ether shocked expression, confusion or just plain amazed. "I don't like when people fight, it hurts my ears." Julia stated softly, stood up and walked to her room. Everyone waited a few moments, not wanting to break the silence. "I-I think we should all get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." said a hesitating coulson. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.


	22. I want to show you something

Skye went and knocked on Julia's door. "yes?" she heard from inside. Skye opened the door and found her reading. "what's up?" she asked. "I was just making sure that your ok."

"ya, I'm fine. I just don't like when people argue, that's all."

"so when they do you start singing?"

"my brother used to fight a lot with my parents, I hated it so my sister told me that if I would sing, it would block everything out. And it worked so when ever someone argued, I would sing a song to myself and I would concentrate in only that. Plus, it hurts to hear all of your voices yelling at once"

"sorry, we didn't mean to bring back bad memories"

"no I mean literally. My ears heard all the voices at once and it was up like 4 levels and it was giving me a headache. But don't worry about it."

"alright. Well goodnight I guess."

"good night." and Skye left.

It was the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping. Julia was sleeping soundly until someone put their hand on her shoulder. She shot awake with a gasp and gripped the person's arm, about to flip them until she heard a familiar voice. "Julia" Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she recognized ward's shape.

"Julia wake up."

"what is it?" she asked half asleep.

"I want to show you something."

"alright" she mumbled and got out of bed.

They both walked down the hallways and down the stairs, both In their pajamas. Ward had gray sweat pants and a navy blue t-shirt while Julia had dark blue checkered pants and a black tank top, both barefoot. She stumbled, her eyes still half closed, but she heard a slight patter around her. She looked around, still following ward, but saw nothing. Ward stopped at the opening of the plane and said softly "surprise". Julia looked forward and saw what she missed the most.

The hangar door was open and it was raining outside. Her lips curved into a smile. She looked at ward then ran outside. Julia stuck her arms out and twirled in the rain. Her arms dropped and she just looked up at the sky. "this is just what I needed." she then looked at ward who was still standing inside with his arms crossed, just watching her with a smile.

Julia ran up to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the opening. "no, no I'm not..." but before he could finish, he was out in the rain with her. She laughed at his reaction of putting his head down as the cold drops fell on him. "isn't this amazing?" she asked.

Ward stood up straight, looked to the sky and said "you know what. This is amazing"

"I told you. The rain is the best!" and she twirled on the cement strip that the plane had landed on.

They were soon drenched and her hair hung in strings as his stuck to her skin. The team heard the sounds from outside. It started with triplett and bobby, Mac and Hunter, Simmons and fitz and finally May. Coulson was in his office, looking out the window at the two. They all stood at the opening of the plane and watched the two run in the rain. Well, Julia run and ward stay there. But they were both laughing.

Julia then lied down on the ground and closed her eyes. Ward followed her movement and lied down next to her. "close your eyes and listen. Listen to the sound of the rain." she hushed. Ward looked up at the sky, but Julia said "your eyes are still open." he was about to ask how she knew since her eyes were closed, when she put her ring on his chest. "You can't multi task for this, you ether see or you listen."

Ward followed her instructions and closed his eyes. After a few moments, it was as if he could hear every drop of water. He heard it hit the pavement and splatter on his skin. "wow." he whispered. "now you know why I missed it so much." Julia answered.

They then heard Bobby's voice yell "better get inside before you catch a cold!" they both sat up, looked towards the plane and saw the team standing there. They got up and started walking towards the plane. Ward handed Julia her ring but before she could put it on, she heard a slight popping sound. She looked around then heard a whistling.

"Move!" she yelled to ward, pushing him out of the way. A bullet hit the pavement next to them and they went into a full out Sprint. "they found us!" Julia yelled. "what?" asked Hunter, not able to hear them. "May, get the plane started now!" yelled ward. May ran upstairs and started the plane.

The two ran in and triplett ran to close the hangar door as bullets started rickeshaying off the pavement next to the door. As the door closed, they were up in the air. Simmons brought towels to Julia and ward. They dried off as much as they could and walked upstairs to the conference room with the others. Skye was typing away and zoomed in on the camera, showing a snipper running away, the symbols of the spiders on his jacket.

"how did they find us?" asked coulson as he came down. "I'm not sure." answered Skye. Julia them thought of something. "fitz, where's that spider that you found? The one with the serum."

" its downstairs in the lab. Why?" she started running. "I think it may have a tracker." they followed her down as she ran to the lab.

The spider was in a class box in the table. She took the glass off and picked up the spider, turning it over to find a little latch. She opened it and saw a red light flashing. Everyone had come down by now, all but Skye and triplett. She put the spider down and Simmons saw the red light. "we need to get it out. We need a screw driver, pliers..." and as she was about to continue her sentence, Julia came over with a hammer and smashed the spider. "or a hammer." she answered.

Julia picked up the tracker from the spider and saw that even tho the light had stopped, it was still half intact. Julia walked back upstairs ti find Skye. "here, do you think you can trace it back to them?" she asked, handing her gently the tracker. Skye looked at it. "I think so, it'll take some time tho."

"then you should get started" answered coulson who walked into the room. "Julia, could I speak to you for a moment?"

"ya, sure" she answered unsure of the reason why he would want to talk to her.


	23. Hiden message

She walked up to his office and he picked up his tablet. "Julia, I have a question. When you escaped from the facility, where we're you?"

"ehh... Im not sure. I didn't really bother looking around. I just ran until I came up to... London, I think."

"was anyone in your family deaf? Or did you use signals of some sort to communicate?"

"my brother and sister and I made up a one handed sign language that only we understood, you know, when my parents would fight and we weren't aloud to talk. But how do you..."

"you brother and sister, did they say anything to you before the experiments"

"only to never change who I was, that's why I didn't die my hair or anything."

"well I watched the videos, and I found something that I thought you might want to see."

He slid the tablet over to her and pressed play. She heard the screams and watched. "why are you showing me this? I've already seen it." she asked, a lump in her throat.

"because, I found this in the video, it looked peculiar, I thought you might know what it was"

Coulson pressed the mute button and zoomed in on the edge of the table. His hand was moving. Julia took the tablet in her hand and sat down in the chair in front of coulson's desk. She watched the video and as it continued, she started crying. Her hand raised to her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. She silently sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad." she gasped In a breath "no. No, thank you. I hadn't seen it. Um, here." Julia took a pen and paper and restarted the video, writing down words as it played. By the end, she handed the paper to coulson, a few tears on it.

I hope you see this. I will die, but I want you to know that I love you very much. Rebecca with probably not survive ether, but she will try. Never change and be yourself. I love you, survive for all of us.

Coulson looked at her and saw tears still glistening on her cheeks. "he knew that I would survive. Thank you, I hadn't seen that before." she said with a smile. It vanished as she asked "did you watch mine?"

"yes"

"good, but I don't want to know anything about it. Did you show the 2 other videos to the team?"

"no, not yet."

"would it be ok if they watch it now? I'd rather not wait."

"alright. I'll call them up."

Soon, the team was downstairs in the lab. "ok, so you all know that I was experimented on, aswe'll as my two siblings and that the creep that did it sent the videos of my brother and sister. I thought about this and it seems that when I keep you all in the dark, ether one of you or I almost get killed. So, I've decided, that for those who want to, you will be shown the video. Um, I'm not going to be in the room because once is enough for a lifetime, so anyone who doesn't want to see, they can join me upstairs." julia stated to the group and started leaving but stopped at the door "so those who felt like throwing up when they dissected a frog, you should probably follow me." and she went upstairs.

She sat on the couch and just staired in front of her. The video had started and she heard the screams of her sister. She looked at her hand and saw that she wasn't wearing her ring. After getting it from her room and slipping it on, she put in her headphones, curled up into the corner of the sofa and closed her eyes.

After the first video, mac came upstairs, not able to watch the rest. After the videos, everyone went upstairs and the only ones left were Ward and coulson. The video ended and coulson was about to bring the tablet with him, when ward said "do you mind if I watch them again?" coulson was shocked, but put it down. "bring it up when your done." and he left the room, not wanting to watch it again and not understanding why anyone would want to see it again.

Ward sat down and watched it on the tablet. Once the two videos were done, he was about to turn it off, but he swiped it by accident and another video appeared. Ward played it and realized that the one on the table, was Julia. He watched as she screamed and was pleading and was cut open by the back of her ear. The only difference from the other videos was that she didn't go limp at the end of the video. Ward grabbed the tablet and stormed upstairs.


	24. None of your buisness

Julia and the others were in the lounge, music playing from julia's phone. She had grabbed Mac and they were dancing silly to the sound of Santana's into the night. As the refrain played, she danced with her hands twirling in the air and a giant smile on her face as the others tried to dance along. Ward then stormed in and yelled "why didn't you tell me!?" everyone stopped.

Julia walked over and paused the music. "it's not a big deal, we were just dancing and.."

"not that, this" he said and slapped down the tablet and pressed play. Julia's screams were heard from the speaker. "what the bloody hell is that?" asked Hunter. Julia was stiff as a stone.

"it's Julia's experimentation." he stated.

Julia stared at coulson from the corner of her eyes and growled "I thought you didn't show anyone"

"I didn't."

"so you knew there was your video?" ward asked.

"yes, I did. But I didn't want any of you to know."

"why not?!" he asked accusingly.

"because"

"Because what?!"

"BECAUSE THATS NOT ME!" she yelled,causing everyone to go quiet.

"but it is you"

"no. Thats what they made of me. What they left. I wanted to destroy that video but i let coulson watch it and ONLY HIM. So that was none of your buisness to watch that video"

"none oh my buisness?! Julia, its you were talking about, not some stranger"

"I know! The one that got shoved out of a plane, the one who scratched a message from her worst enemies into a desk with her own fingernails, the one who almost got YOU shot! I did it to protect you, all of you!"

"what happened to no more secrets?"

"there, there are no more secrets. You know that theres a video, but that doesnt change that i dont want you to watch it. You wouldnt understand, your just there to hit things"

Julia started walking away and ward was getting furious. " Atleast im not some freak with big ears!"

"WARD!" skye yelled at him, horrified by what he just said.

Julia stopped and walked back to ward and got right in his face "no, hes right. I am a freak, but atleast i didnt try to murder my friends! I may be a freak but your the monster" she answered disgusted.

"atleast it wasnt my own brother and sister that i killed." at that julia sucker punched him and tried to tackle him but Trip and Mac got to her and held her back. She struggled to get to ward.

Ward looked up at the furious girl from the floor.

"You bastard! You BASTARD!" She yelled at him, still trying to get to him to hit him again.

"Get her downstairs" ordered May.

Julia then calmed down and got her arms free. "let me go" she growled. The boys stood next to her, waiting for her to pounce again, but she stood still. She looked down at the man sprawled on the floor. "to think i convinced the others that they could trust you. Fuck you grant ward. FUCK. YOU." she said and ran away downstairs.

Everyone looked at ward who was clearly hurt by what she said. "you know when i told you not to hurt her. It looks like you still dont listen." may said and walked away. Everyone started walking away and ward was still on the floor.

Trip went to help him up and said "not to be mean, but ive never heard anyone screw up more then you just did, and that includes when garett went crazy"

"i know. I dont know why i said that, i just got so mad. And now im a giant idiot." he sank down onto the couch, his head in his hands.

"listen, I'll go see julia and try to calm her down, well enough so when you apologize, she wint rip your head off." and he walked away.


	25. followed and taken

Trip got downstairs and found that they were on the ground and the door was open. Simmons, fitz, hunter,bobby and mac were on the edge. "where's julia?" and they all pointed to the forest. "we need to go find her"

"i wouldnt go if i were you" said hunter

"why not?"

"she brought the axe with her." trip looked at them all and continued outside.

He walked into the forest and called out julia's name. He pished thru tress and found a trace of blood on the ground. He kneeled down and realize that this was humain blood. A scream was the heard.

He ran towards the sound and saw men carrying julia away. Triplett took out his phone and called coulson. "coulson, julia is being taken by the spi..." before he could finish his sentence, a men hit him on the back of the head, nocking him unconscious. The man closed his phone, hanging up on coulson. Coulson hung up his phone and walked down to the team huddled around the lab, and ward sitting in the corner or the plane.

"we have a problem" coulson stated. "trip and Julia have been taken"

"what?" said Bobby

"when?" asked Skye

"just now. Agent triplett called my phone and was cut off. He thinks the spiders are behind this. May, get the plane started. Skye, try and track them down."

"on it" said Skye and raced upstairs to her laptop in the briefing room.

Ward walked up to coulson. "what happened?"

"I'm not sure. But I do know that the one you managed to piss off the most and the only one you didn't piss off were in the woods and are now taken, and we're going to find them. So, if you have any idea of where they might be, don't hold it back." and he left to his office.

The team searched and searched. Ward was checking cameras from all over London, trying to find even a glimpse of anyone. His phone rang.

Ward picked it up and saw that it was an unknown number. "hello?"

"hello agent ward." he recognized the voice as Lester slight. He walked upstairs to where Skye and Mac where and put the phone on speaker. "where are you?"

"well, I know you wish to know, but that wouldnt be any fun. Now listen carefully." as he said that, the screen turned on and it was a video came of Lester.

"I am not going to give you back Julia. Your little friend, maybe, but not her."

"why not?" asked coulson who walked in.

"because, she is the only survivor of the operation, I want to know why."

"last time I heard that, it didn't end very well."

"well, I won't let it go wrong because I will be doing it myself."

"don't count on it."

"looks like we don't have a deal. I guess I'll have to find something to test on your friend. Poisonous skin? Spiked hands? Maybe I'll do the same thing as the wolverine and coat his bones in metal. Anyway, I guess I'll have to be creative."

"we will find you. And we will take them back. BOTH of them." spat ward.

"well, what a nice thought. I have a little poem for you grant ward.

Roses are red,

violets are blue.

I have your girlfriend,

but where are you?"

The camera moved to show Julia strapped to a table, unconscious. "Good bye agent ward." and the screen shut off. Ward slammed the table and paced back and forth.

"Skye pull backup the video, look for any signs of where they might be" ordered coulson. She pulled it up and started playing the video. She then snapped and said "would you stop pacing!? Please, your making me nervous."

"I'm sorry but I am just worried"

"ya but..." but skye was cut off my coulson saying "stop"

"sorry sir, I just..."

"no, stop the video" Skye hit the pause button.

"rewind it a bit." she did as she was told and stopped it at coulson's command.

"zoom in on the picture frame." she zoomed in and realized what coulson spotted. There was a lamp post on the bottom and a small sign in the corner where you could read the letter ar. "Skye can you find a location on that restaurant. Anything that it could he as a sign"

"on it." she typed in a few different codes and soon, 3 pictures came up.

"these are the places with that name. There's the Irish bar, theres puttar and there's the big Ben restaurant and bar."

"flip the pictures to their view."

She did and one was a street, the other a plane wall and another, was a building in front of the eye of London.

"there" pointed coulson to the building in front of the eye. "that's the only possible place with Windows. We're going down in 5 minutes." said coulson as he went up to the cabine and told May.

As they landed, not to far away, they came out. Ward, May, coulson, Bobby and Hunter went outside towards the building while the rest stayed and watched from the surveillance cameras point of views. Bobby and Hunter were paired together, coulson and may, then ward who was alone. They all had their sections, all awaiting the order.


	26. Say something my dear

Julia woke up with a gasp. She looked around, trying to get up but realized that she was strapped to a table. She started hyperventilating as she looked around and saw that there were people outside, one of them was Lester.

He walked in and said with a smile "well, it's nice to see you awake my dear." she didn't answer but gave him a death glare. She looked behind him at the door. "oh don't think of escaping. If you try, we have a little bit of leverage on are end." he pulled out his phone, tapped in it and showed a live feed where triplett was tied to the wall, his head hanging down, showing that he was unconscious.

She looked back into the eyes of who she thought was the devil on earth, but still didn't answer. "we went for you, but he was just a little bonus. C'mon now, say something my dear. Or do I have to pry words out of you?" he asked and pressed hard on her ribcage with his finger. She didn't respond, just grunted.

He pulled his hand back and said "fine. Maybe later you'll talk."

Lester went in later and Said "are you ready to talk?" she just glared at him. "well maybe seeing your friend will help. Agent triplett is it?" he clicked back to his phone and showed that triplett was in what looked like a giant freezer. He was curled in a ball and shivering. "shall I tell them to turn the temperature down?"

"No!" she cracked.

He put away his phone with a grin. "I know you would talk. I missed hearing that angelic voice of yours. "

"if you trying to hit on me, your barking up the wrong tree." she growled back.

"don't be so angry my dear, it ruins your beautiful face."

"just let trip go and maybe i'll think about not ripping your head off your shoulders."

"well, Im getting the feeling that you miss your friend. I think it's time that you both see eachother again." he stated and started rolling her out into a hall then down into a giant room.

There was a giant glass box on the side and trip was strapped to a table, like hers, in front of it. They rolled her in front of him and stopped her so they were facing eachother. "trip, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have followed me here." she whispered

"dont be sorry, it wasn't your fault." he whispered back.

Before she could answer, Lester came next to both and said "well, now that you two have seen eachother again, it's time for me to get some tests done." he gestured with his hand to the two men on the side of the room.

They went to Julia and started undoing the straps. They grabbed her arms when she realized that she was being dragged to the box.

"No! NO!" she screamed and kicked, but the two managed to get her to the top of the steps and dropped her in the glass box. They put the lid over. She banged on the glass screaming to let her out. Lester stepped in front of the glass and said "I want to see what's special about you. So, I will see if you can survive underwater." as he finished his sentence, water started flooding the bottom of the tank.

"you're psychotic!"

"maybe, but we will see if you can."

Trip struggled and tried toget free but he was stuck. Then, he remembered something. His back pocket had one of the tracking devices. If he crushed it, it would send out a signal to the team.

He hit against the table again and again until he felt the small crunching in his back pocket. Lester looked at trip and said "what's in your pocket?! Stop that! Check him!" a men went and found the pieces of thetracker in his pocket and showed it to Lester. He realized what it was and yelled "speed up the water!" and the tank filed up faster.


	27. help her

Skye was looking when a small red light started flashing. She looked and saw that It was triplett's tracker. "Coulson! I just got the signal from triplett's tracker. Their in the building" she said to her phone. Coulson called the others and told them to go in but to watch out for the others inside.

Ward was the closest and ran towards it. Once he got inside, he ran to the back, hearing triplett's voice yelling. Once he got to a door, he realized that triplett was screaming _no_. He bursted in and found triplett tied to a table and Lester in front of him.

The men tried shooting him but he shot him with his icer and dropped. He went to trip when the others arrived. "forget me! Help her!" trip yelled, and pointed with his head to the other side of the room.

Ward turned to find Julia floating in a tank, Gasping for air at the top, soon to be submerged in water. Ward ran over to the glass and pressed his hands against the glass. "Julia!" he yelled. She pressed her palms against the glass and started banging on it again. The others were getting trip off the table.

Ward stepped back and tried shooting it with his icer, but it jut bounced off. He took the real gun from one of the unconscious people and shot the glass, but it only bounced off again. "it's bullet proof" said Lester as he was coming back, just to be shot by May.

Ward went and hit the glass with Julia. Hunter and Bobby tried moving the top but it was glued shut. Julia stopped and pressed her forehead against the glass. Julia then had an idea. She pushed herself off the side and gestured for them to cover their ears. They all looked at her confused and she widened her eyes, telling them to do it now.

They did as she said and covered their ears. She closed her eyes and listened. She then opened her mouth and almost screeched, and the team clamped their hands on their ears hearing it thru the water. The glass started shaking, she went one pitch higher and the glass cracked. She closed her mouth and with the last bit of air that she had, went to the back, and kicked the glass, making it shatter and sending her in wave on the floor.

Julia gasped for air and coughed up the water that got in her mouth. Ward and Bobby came and helped her up. "is everyone safe? Did you find her?" Julia heard Skye's voice come from ward's earpiece. "yes, I'm fine."

"thank God. Ok, bring them back and well leave, and there's something that I want to show you."

They started walking and as the others passed thru the door, ward and Julia were next to eachother. Julia heard a movement from behind her. She turned to find Lester Slight holding a gun and pointing it at ward. He pulled the trigger. What happened next was almost in slow-motion for her.

"No!" she yelled and pushed ward out of the way, just to feel excruciating pain in her lower abdomen. Another shot was heard and another pain appeared. Bobby ran in and shot Lester with her icer.

They all looked at Julia who was putting her handed on her lower abdomen. She looked at her hand and we blood. She he been shot, twice. She fell forward but ward caught her. He turned her on her back and laid her down on the ground. She still had her hands pressed on her abdomens, trying to stop the blood.

Ward pressed his hand on her abdomen while his other arm supported her. "Coulson!" he yelled. The team leader turned around and saw her on the floor and raced to her side. "Julia." he spoke. "Sorry Coulson." She reasponded.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked saddened.

Ward heard May calling Simmons from her phone, telling her to get here and to get everything that could stop a bullet wound from bleeding out. "It's just my fault that you are all here. I should have just left when I had the chance, then none of this would have happened." Julia answered slowly. "Don't say that. " said Ward.

"C,mon, we need to get you back to the bus." said Trip as he came and saw her on the ground. Ward picked her up bridal style. She grunted as she was picked up, and Ward tried to get back to the van as fast as possible without hurting her.

They got there and she was laied down on the floor as the van took off. Ward took cloths and pressed them on her wounds. "I can't believe that this is happening." Julia said softly."Don't worry, you'll be ok, everyone gets shot." Ward answered, still looking at the cloths growing red.

"That's not what I was talking about. That you care." Ward's gaze shot towards her pale face. "I'm not even part of your team." She said."Of course you are. You have been ever since you punched me in the jaw." he said with a forced smile which caused her to make a painful laugh. "It's good to know that I finally have peoples who care about me." Ward let a small tear fall.

She raised her shaking hand and whipped it with the one finger not covered in blood. "Hey." she Started and painfully sang

"Keep h-holding on. Cause you know i'll make it thru. I'll m-make it thru. Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for, I'm her for you. There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do. There's no other way w-when it comes to t-the truth. J-just keep holding on.C-cause you know i'll make it thru."

Ward held back another tear. She breathed again, pain taking over her voice and breath. She held Ward's hand pressing on her stomach, and said shakingly. "Ward. Promise me something."

"Sure."

"Don't let me die." she said, a tear falling down her face this time.

"Don't worry, I won't" He said.

As he finished the sentence, they arrived and She was brought to the lab. Julia was getting dizzy and started loosing consciousness. Ward set her down and Simmons went straight to her, pulled up her shirt and tried to stop the blood. "Julia, Julia try to slow your heart rate." she said to the half conscious girl.

Julia tried to and she could feel that it was working. As she did, everything went black around her.


	28. Promises kept

Ward visited her the next day in the medical cubicle with the bed. He remembered when Skye was there when she was wounded. He looked thru the window and saw the girl still with her eyes closed.

"Has she woken up?" he asked Simmons. "No, she's just laid there." she answered sadly.

"Will she wake up?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean your not sure?"

"There's no way of knowing when she'll wake up."

"Your a doctor! You should know!" he yelled.

"It's complicated! Her body is different then ours, so there are a million possibilities!" she exclaimed back.

As the two were arguing, they heard a soft voice say "Stop shouting. Your both giving me a headache." They both stopped and turned to see that it was Julia who spoke. They both rushed in and said "Julia, your awake"

The girl looked at the two, gave them a smile and said "It's not that easy to get ride of me." She sat up and grunted. "please tell me that the bullets are out of me." Simmons showed a container with two bullets in it. "Here you go." and she handed it to Julia. "Thank you." She said with a smile. Simmons looked at Ward and Julia then said "Well, I should go tell Coulson that your awake." and she left.

Julia looked at Ward and said "Thank you for keeping your promise."

"I told you I would. So, how are you feeling?"

"Alright. Still a little sore and really freaked out."

"Everyone gets a scare the first time their shot."

"Not that. I could hear myself dying. The blood rushing out of the wounds, the bullet hitting my skin, everything just dying." she replied while staring at nothing.

Ward held her hand and said "Don't worry, your not dead." he then handed her her ring and she slipped it on. Coulson walked in and said "nice to see that your feeling well."

" It's thanks to you guys that I'm still alive." which made the two smile.

"So how did you get out of the glass?" asked Ward."Well, since my hearing has gone up, so has my vocal cords for some reason. So I just went to a frequency that would shatter the glass. But it could also cause your ears to shatter and possibly kill you so that's why I made you block your ears." she answered.

Julia had stayed in bed for the next few days. Everyone went and visited her. They all stayed for a while and chatted with her or did something with her to keep her busy. Mac had brought her book to her and Ward had brought her her music.

When she got out of the room, the first thing that she did was walk around the plane. She found everyone sitting on the couch and she joined them. As they were talking, her phone rang. Julia didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Good to see that your still alive my dear." Slite's voice said from the other end.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled. That caught everyone's attention and they all knew who it was.

"I just wanted to say hello, and congratulations on living."

"How kind, considering you were the one who almost killed me."

"Oh, I wasn't aiming for you, I was aiming for your boyfriend there. Grant Ward is it? Lovely man. Worked with S.H.I.E.L.D for a long time, then turned Hydra thanks to his insane captain, then was

accepted back into the team after helping take down that very organization the he traded them for."

Julia looked at Ward who was concerned. "What do you want Lester?"

"Same as before. I just want to know what makes you special."

"Ya well you also almost drowned me, so your not doing very well on figuring it out."

"Well, that was one test. I intend to do others, and I will. I will tell you this once Julia. I will find you. No matter where your little friends hide you, I will find you and if any of them get in my way, even if their just standing there because they got a glass of water, I will kill them." as he said that, she ended the call.

No one knew what to say and didn't say anything. Julia stormed to the opening and outside. She thru her phone into the nearby forest next to where they had landed. She sat down, held her head in her hands and tried to hold back the tears in frustration.

Skye walked next to her and sat next to her. "Hey, don't worry, it's all over. He can't get to you now. We'll keep you safe." and she hugged her.


	29. I have to do this

All that Julia could think of was what he said. "No matter where your little friends hide you, I will find you." "If any are in my way, I'll kill them." It was getting late and everyone had gone to sleep.

Julia carefully got her bag, full of all her things, and walked out to the hangar door. As it went down and she was about to step out, Coulson said "So your leaving?" Julia turned and found him standing at the top. "I'm not running away. I'm going to find him, and kill him."

"I understand what your feeling, but revenge isn't the solution."

"It's not just revenge. If I don't kill him, he'll kill others, including you and the rest of the team."

"Don't worry about us. We've all dodged death at some point and I'm sure we can do it again."

"I know, but this is something that I have to do."

"Just remember that you will always be welcome here."

"Thank you Coulson. Just, don't tell the others tonight alright, I want them to sleep. And tell them that I will see them again."

"I will."

"Thank you. Good-bye Coulson." And she left.

The next morning, everyone woke up and Coulson told them what happened and what she said. "How could you let her leave?!" asked Ward.

"This was something that she needed to do on her own, so I didn't stop her. The same as if any of you left, I wouldn't stop you. It was her choice."

"Well that choice is going to get her killed! We don't even know where she's going."

"That isn't completely true agent Ward. Before she left, I borrowed one of Fitz' tracking pins and put it on her bag without her knowing. So, we can track her." and he passed him the tablet that he was holding.

They all saw a red dot moving on a map. "So let's go and get her." said Hunter."We will ,we'll just wait till she stops moving and we'll know that that's where Lester Slite is hiding." answered May.

Julia had walked thru the night and rested maybe once. She got a text from Lester, telling her and address. She walked there and as she walked in, she recognized the place as where she was brought as a child. The lights turned on and she saw he table and Lester standing next to it. "So, you've come." he said with an evil grin.

Julia dropped her bag on the ground and said "I'm tired of running."

"So does that mean that you are finally giving up?" Asked Lester with a triumphant smile.

"No, I'm just gonna play by my rules now." Julia said and pulled a gun out from the back of her pants and pointed it at the man, who just brushed it off. "You can't fool me, it's not real bullets." He said.

Julia raised the gun and pulled the trigger. A bang rung in the room and one of the lights shattered from above. "Could have fooled me, it looks pretty real to me" She answered, pointing it back to the blonde.

He put his hands up, terror taking over his face and stuttered "Just think about this for a second. You don't want to kill me."

"and why not?" she asked, taking a slow step forward and Lester backing up.

"Because you will go to jail for murder."

"I'm supposed to be dead, they can't arrest a dead person."

"Because I can help you, we can figure out your gift together and discover new things."

"I've seen what your help and discoveries do, and I want no part in it."

"Well I could..."

"You might want to think faster Mister Slight, your time is running out."


	30. Fear is the best torture

She was getting closer to him and said "Wait! You don't want to kill me because that's not what your brother and sister would have wanted."

Julia looked at him, fury engulfing her eyes. "You have no idea what my brother and sister wanted. My brother wanted to be gym teacher, my sister a painter. They wanted to be happy, they wanted to live. And you ripped that away from them. You have no right to say what they would have wanted."

She looked at the cowering man and said "You wanted to play a game, well now it's my turn." She lifted the gun and shot out all the lights, leaving them in complete darkness.

Lester panicked and tried to look around him. "You know Lester" he heard her voice boom from somewhere in the darkness. "My hearing lets me know where everything is, so as you would put it, I can see in the dark." The voice moved around the room.

"You on the other hand, are helpless. It's not fun is it, being shut in a box, in the dark, not knowing what will happen." He swung around him, hoping to hit her, but only touched air. "If you're going to kill me, just do it already!" he yelled in the room.

"Oh I will kill you, just I will let you suffer, like you made us suffer. Torture you until you can't take it anymore." She spoke. There was then a high pitched scream which caused him to put his hands to his ears, until it stopped.

He turned in a circle and then he heard her voice be right next to his ear say softly and sinisterly "And fear is the best torture." He felt his blood turn to ice in his veins.

He swung back, but only wacked his hand on a near by wall. He held his hand, then was pushed somewhere. He stumbled forward, then heard her once again. "What's the matter, not able to take the pressure. Are you afraid of the dark." He tried acting tuff and said "I'm not afraid of you."

He heard nothing, then he was on his back, swept off his feet. A slight light from one of the outside windows, illuminating her face, horrifying her features, seeing her eyes look like black holes.

"Wrong answer." He then felt her grab his left ankle and pull him somewhere. He yelled as she did, waving his arms, trying to grab something while she pulled him. He then stopped moving and heard a gun shot dangerously close to him. He heard ringing in his right ear. He then heard the slicing of a knife and felt pain on his left arm, on his leg and one on his stomach.

He heard a door slam and lock behind him. Bright lights turned on, blinding him for a few seconds, and then he looked around him. It was an empty room, a few knives and scalpels in the back of the room. There was a giant window with a seat on the other side. He realized where she had put him, It was where he was setting up to operate on a patient.

Lester got up and struggled to get to the door that had slammed earlier. He tried turning the handle, but it was locked. Julia's face then appeared in the window. Lester let out a small frightful scream. "Let me out!" he yelled.

"No. You will stay in there. Your cuts aren't deep, so you wont die soon, you'll get to feel what it's like to feel the life drain out of you." Her body disappeared from the door. The lights then went out again, leaving Lester in complete darkness. He heard a loud banging sound from around him.

He panicked and found a wall and crawled to the corner, hearing all these different sounds from time to time, toying with his mind.


	31. I couldnt

The team had seen that Julia had stopped at a certain location and went there as soon as possible. They all had their vests on and guns ready. Most of them had icers, but ward and Coulson had real guns. "We'll find her." reassured Skye seeing Ward with his head down, staring at his feet, during the entire flight there.

"I just hope that when we do find her, it won't be to late." The plane landed and Ward, Coulson, May, Triplett, Hunter and bobby set out. They saw that the location where Julia had stopped, had all the lights out. "Could they already be gone?" asked Hunter. "I hope not." answered Coulson.

They all walked in and used flashlights to see where they were going. They went thru a room and heard weird sounds further in the building. "What is that?" asked Triplett. "Hopefully, nothing to bad." answered Bobby.

They got to another room in the back and heard the sounds get louder. Triplet found a light switch, flicked it on, and everyone was surprised.

Julia was sitting on a wooden chair in the middle of the room, next to a giant metal pipe that looks like it had been ripped down from the ceiling. She didn't say anything. She banged on the pipe with her hand and sent the strange noise towards the other end of the tube.

"Julia." breathed Ward as he got closer. She Thru a small pebble inside, creating another sound. Ward put his gun away and walked up to her. She was about to hit it again, but Ward took her hands in his and said "Julia, it's us." She stared at him deadly, then her eyebrows indicated pain.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't." Ward saw a tear stream down her face. Her bottom lip shook, and she wrapped her arms around wards neck and he pulled her into a hug.

She barried her head in his shoulder and let the tears flow freely. Ward gently stroked her head reassuringly. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't" She mumbled.

"That's not something to be sorry about Julia. You were the stronger person." Said Coulson. She looked at him and pulled back from Ward, whipping her tears. "Thanks Coulson."

May looked around and asked "Where's Lester Slight? You didn't let him go did you?" She asked, a little worried. Julia slightly laughed and said "I wasn't that weak." She got up and started walking to the last room in the back.

She opened he door and turned in the light. They all saw Slight, rocking back and forth in a corner, small blood puddles at his feet, and his expressing completely terrified. Julia took a pebble and thru it on the ground.

It caused a small resounding noise and Lester let out a frightened gasp and curled deeper in his ball, rocking faster. "Oh my god, what did you do to him?" asked Triplett. "I gave him what he deserves. It was his turn to be scared."

Coulson walked in and said "Lester Slight?" The man shuttered and looked up at Coulson. "Your under arrest for murder and attempt of murder and illegal human experimentation." He bent down and cuffed the terrified man. May and Coulson dragged him up and started walking towards the door.

Everyone saw that he was as pale as ghost and looked as if he had just seen one, but 10 times worst. As they got to the door, Julia stepped in front of them, stopping them a few feet away from her. Lester shuttered in utter fear "m-m-monster."

"One that you created. Never forget Lester, fear will always be with you." She walked up to them, walked behind the scared man and whispered in his ear "and fear is the best torture."

Lester shook even more in fear. Julia walked away, letting them take the horrified man away. "that man's gonna be screwed up for ever." said Triplett as he walked up to Julia. " good, that was the point." She answered with a slight smile. "It's good to have ya back Julia" he said with a smile and gave her a hug.


	32. a good team of outcasts

Each person gave her a hug, then she stood face to face with Ward. The rest of the team left for the plane, leaving the two alone. She went and gave him a hug, her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on the top of hers.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be, you were better then I ever was, I envy you for not being able to kill people."

"Your not that bad. You've gotten a lot better, I haven't seen you kill anyone yet. Well anyone who hasn't tried to kill you first." That earned a slight smile from Ward.

"You know, this is the most physical contact I've had with anyone for a long time."

They both laughed a bit then Julia pulled back and said "We should probably get back to the plane before they leave without us." and she walked out. Ward followed her from behind, watching as the plane grew larger and larger in their view.

When they got back in the plane, Julia was attacked with a hug by Fitz and Simmons.

"Hey, it's good to see you too." she said with a smile and a laugh.

They pulled back and Simmons said "It's just that..."

"We thought you were dead." finished Fitz. "I can promise you that i'm completely fine." The two smiled and went back to their lab. Next was Skye and Mac. They each hugged her and Mac asked "What did you do to that man? He looked like he had been brought to hell and back."

"Maybe he was." she answered with a smirk.

Over the night, they had flown to the base where they were dropping off Lester Slight. Julia was called into Coulson's office. "You wanted to...see me." she stretched out the last two words as she saw the entire team in his office. "What's this about?" she asked.

"We have all agreed on a decision." answered Coulson. "We all want you to become and official member of this team." Finished May.

Julia looked at everyone and said " oh, I-I can't"

"Why not? Your practically already a part of this team." asked Skye.

"I'm really happy that you all want me here, but I don't belong here." She answered.

"No one belongs at first, but we make a good team of outcasts." Answered Coulson.

Julia felt something turn her to her side. Ward had turned her to face him. He looked straight into her eyes and said "You told me that you had no one that ever cared about you, well now you have a whole handful of people who do. You need to stop running at some point."

Julia looked into his eyes, then looked at everyone else. She smiled and said "Ok, I'm done running." Everyone cheered.

She had a giant smile on her face and before she knew it, she felt a pair of warm lips on hers. Ward had swooped in and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered shut. She pulled back and they rested their foreheads on each other's and smiled widely as they heard the whistling and cheering from the team.

Ward held Julia in her arms, both looking at the others and slightly laughing. Coulson spoke up and said "So you have decided." She smiled the biggest smile that she had done in a long time.

"Yes, I'll stay."

The end


End file.
